


You're No Ghost

by saawinchester



Series: Fated [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Abuse, Alpha Dean, Alpha John, Alpha Micheal, Alpha Sam, Amazing dad John, Angst, Asshole Crowley, Awesome Gabe, Awesome Sam, Awesome dad Balthazar, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Gabe can't walk, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kind Gabriel, Kind Sam, M/M, Manhandling, Omega Anna, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Omega Lisa, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Accidents, Past physical abuse, Protective Dean, Sad Castiel, Scared Castiel, Scarred Castiel, Sex, Verbal tormenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 40,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: The right side of his face was marred and distorted by the claws of his alpha father at the tender age of 5. He was introverted, awkward and unmated. He was currently the only matured omega that didn’t attract a mate or have a mate, even now at the age of 35.Pack members constantly tormented Castiel about his hideous scars. He was always mocked and ridiculed mainly by privileged omegas that would flaunt their perfectness everywhere attracting a few whistles and flirty remarks from alpha or beta men and women who would show interest in them.Oh how Castiel wished someone would look at him that way.But Castiel believed that he would never find a mate. Despite the heaviness in his heart and the hurt, he had come to accept his fate. He was destined to die without anyone to love him.One day an announcement that Dean Winchester, the son of the high alpha John Winchester is looking for the perfect mate.Castiel watched with sadness as all the beautiful unmated omegas in his pack excitedly readied themselves to impress the alpha at the formal banquet this Saturday.Oh how lucky they were. But he forgot that he didn’t know the alpha…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic.
> 
> Please excuse my English as it is my second language. Please forgive me.
> 
> And yes I know I have other fics that I will spend equal time on. I'll try update as fast as I can. I just needed something new to write.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: References to past abuse...but nothing too graphic...please don't read if triggered.

**Castiel**

He always puts a smile on his face but inside he was yearning and screaming for someone to notice him. And  the result was always the same; to every alpha, beta and omega Castiel was a nobody.

He was a stain in the pack. A deformity. A curse.

But he never said anything still. He has never attempted to defend himself against the profanities and derogatory words hauled his way. 

Not since he was fives year old. Not since the day he learnt his place under the spiteful claws of his alpha father, Michael.

He wasn’t always not loved though. His mother was always there to comfort him, to sing him sweet lullabies, to make him feel special. 

But that all ended when his father ripped her throat out when he was aged 8.

After that he had no one.

 The only time he felt that someone even cared was when he was being abused and threatened because it only gave him the depressing thought that someone noticed him enough to beat him.

But then he always held onto the hope that someone may approach him and love him for who he is. So he waited….and waited…..and waited.

Eventually that flare, that spark diminished and all that was left was coldness and emptiness as the years went by with the absence of a willing mate.

At the age of 35, he still didn’t have a mate.

Castiel knew why he was despised.  He was hideous, he had scars, he had only one ear which was the left, his wolf was different in color; pure white. He never spoke unless asked a question for fear of punishment and he never mingled because he was simply never wanted by his pack members.

His father would constantly repeat, ‘Be _thankful that I allowed you to stay with the pack Castiel however, you must keep to your boundaries and hassle no one’._

And that’s exactly what Castiel did. He stayed in his little run down one bedroom cabin just to the far corner of the pack encampment. He would always mind his own business. He just wanted to be left alone.

However, life wasn’t simple. Castiel was looked at as the lowest of lows. He was looked at as nothing more than just servant material. So due to that he had been ordered by his father, the Novak Pack alpha, to be servant to his omega step sister, Anna.

She was only 25 and the alphas, betas and omegas would call her the most stunning of all omegas in the whole Kansas state. She had suitors lining up at her feet wanting to claim her as their own but Anna never budged. She always says that there is someone she has already got her eyes on. Someone who she believes had already claimed her heart.

And of course Castiel would already know who she is talking about because she never is quiet about the charming Dean Winchester, next in line to becoming high alpha of Winchester Pack. 

Even though Castiel has never met Dean, the alpha still intrigued him. Why? Because the man was 40 and still unmated. If an alpha who is ' _damn good looking'_ in Anna’s words, then why isn’t the man mated yet? 

Oh well guess he will never find out.

He was folding Anna’s clothes when the young omega nearly made him jump out of his skin with her irritating high pitched squeal that was directed to her girlfriends, “Oh my God! Dean Winchester is finally looking for a mate to settle down with!”

And Castiel didn’t know why but at the news his heart tightened a little and this hollowness began to grow within his chest. He had an idea as to why he felt the way he did but it was only guessing. He believed it had something to do with the fact that he always compared Dean to him. At 40, five years older than him but unmated. 

Made him feel that he wasn’t totally alone.

But now…now the last remnants of light dwindled away at the announcement. And boy did it hurt bad.

“Oh he is so going to pick me! I know it!” Came another high pitched irritating voice that belonged to Lisa Braeden.  Anna’s best friend and second most beautiful omega in the Novak Pack.

The girls were right behind him, occupying Anna’s bed. As long as he left them alone, they wouldn’t be able to pick on him like they usually do. He shut the drawer and proceeded past the girls silently when the world decided to be cruel.

“Hey I didn’t tell you leave yet Castiel!” Anna belted. She sat up and held up a finger, “I have one question to ask you before I want your nasty face out of my room”.

He shoved the sting of those words deep inside him and mustered the courage to smile politely at a smirking Anna. He nodded, “Yes Anna?”

The omega let out an evil chuckle and Lisa snickered. She sneered, “Do you think the alpha would ever give…..something like you a chance? I mean not that you’re invited to the banquet of course. I mean can’t shame our pack that way”.

His heart seriously ached right now. Those words stung and chipped a piece of him away, every single time. He tried to hold in his tears which slowly clouded his vision, answering as steadily as he could, “Um…I am positive that alpha Dean would never even spare a look in my direction Anna. He has far more beautiful omegas like yourselves to keep his eyes occupied”.

Lisa huffed, “Damn right ugly. Now get out of our sights ghost!”

Ghost was a nickname given to his wolf for the white fur. It was meant to segregate him from other normal brown furred wolves of his pack. He tried to muffle out the sounds of Lisa and Anna laughing at him as he walked away. His tears began to run down his cheeks. 

This was his life. This was what he was.

A ghost.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get inspired to write more with comments and kudos. .So please my readers I need them :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok just a little about the type of person Dean is...
> 
> Warning: References to past car accident. Please don't read if triggered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much to all my lovely readers. The comments and kudos truely inspire me! You're all amazing. ♡♡

**Dean**

Mating was something he did not take lightly. And he was adamant about the fact that true mates existed.

 It was the one reason he has never mated till date.

That didn’t mean he was always a saint. He had his fair share of wild moments and rule breaking in his prime.

He had girlfriends and boyfriend’s sure,  but he never contemplated mating them. However, he still treated his partner’s with the respect and honesty they deserve in any relationship. He’d like to say that was all him but in reality his mother had taught him and Sam well. And his dad also contributed by enacting the way any alpha should treat any love in life. 

His dad’s mission was always to make his mom laugh, smile or overall happy.

And Dean valued that real well. His mom and dad’s relationship was also idolized by him because they were true mates.  And seeing the love of true mates first hand only spoke volumes on how pure and magical it was.

Another that found his true mate was his brother Sam. But before all that, Gabriel was Sam’s closest friend, basically growing up together however, upon reaching the age of 16, both discovered that there was a special bond between them. They dated and as soon as Sam and Gabe turned 18, they mated. And 2 years down the line, had their first child.

Dean was uncle to four wonderful nephews that he loved to the very core. But all was not cherries and blossoms. During the time his brother and Gabe were trying for a girl, tragedy struck; Gabriel got involved in a serious car crash that had him paralyzed from the waist below. His brother was wrecked but with the support around him, he managed to pull through.

It was then Dean started to truly realize the beauty entwined within the bond between true mates. His brother and Gabriel’s love only grew stronger and more fierce. They never spared a day looking back at the negatives in their lives. 

Dean was a patient man and so he waited. But no one ever appealed to him. It just wasn’t meant to be. And he was now 40 years old. 

That didn’t bother him though. 

Yes he yearned for a family, for pups, but he just wouldn’t commit as he held onto hope that his true mate would someday be united with him.

Well until now. Not by choice but by obligation.

He was the eldest son of the high alpha John Winchester and that role alone came with responsibilities to his own pack. Responsibilities his father upheld and he must continue with once his father anoints him high alpha of the Winchester Pack.

And there was one tradition that mustn’t be broken; all high alphas must be mated. 

He could have easily passed the title to Sam but he knew in his heart that his brother would refuse. He also knew that it wouldn’t be fair to Sam because the young alpha had a lot on his plate with Gabe now confined to a wheelchair and  four boys to focus on.

He wasn’t one to drop his duties to the pack either. He always upheld pack laws and traditions with utmost care and pride. Now his father wanted to retire, step down and enjoy his old age with his beautiful wife. So Dean needed to step up.

He was already taking care of pack affairs in his father’s stead from the young age of 20 and still does. So fitting into the role of pack high alpha would be something that only came natural to him. Now all that was left was to honor traditions.

In his heart, it hurt to go against his desires or expectations but he knew duty calls. And with it came immense sacrifices.

Hence, the difficult  announcement that he, Dean Winchester, will be looking for a suitable mate to be by his side. His chosen mate will take up the role of second in charge of Winchester Pack and would have equal power as he in his absence.

He knew he had to choose wisely now. 

And he knew that eventually he would. Why? Because he wasn’t going to choose a mate on physical beauty alone. For they may have beauty but not a heart. And because he hasn't yet found a suitable mate in his life yet,  he would ensure that whoever he chose was someone who was good inside. His alpha would appeal to a person’s character and soul. 

He has also decided that he would choose an omega mate. No betas nor alphas. 

His parents were real happy of his decision but always showed him understanding and support because they knew how tough the choice had been. And he was grateful and only prayed to whatever ancestral spirit that he be blessed with good sight,  a clear heart and mind in order to choose a willing omega with admirable qualities that was fitting of his expectations.

In the back of his mind, he knew that it wasn’t going to be easy because many omegas nowadays only cared for their own happiness. It would take a lot of meet and greets, courtship in order find out more about his chosen partner.

Sam’s voice snapped him out of his reverie. His young brother asking, “Are you ok big bro?”

Dean was sitting on a fallen log just on the edge of the encampment, staring ahead at the swaying trees. He wasn’t all there but he also didn’t want to worry his brother more. He answered with a half smile aimed at a curious Sam who was now seated beside him, “I’m fine Sammy. Just sitting out here, gathering fresh air is all”.

Sam was quiet for a few seconds before asking, “Dean how long have we been brothers hm?”

Dean huffed, “Come on Sammy I’m fine”. He knew his brother could always see through whatever mask he tried to put on. That just signified the strong bond between them. It was unshakable. Nevertheless,  he didn’t want to bother Sam.

Sam’s voice was soft and carried care and concern, “Are you worried Dean? Is it the part where you have to choose a mate now?” 

He glanced at Sam, knowing that there was no use hiding. He shrugged and quietly uttered, “I am worried Sam. This is new, overwhelming. What if I never find an omega that is as sweet and kind hearted as mom Sam? What if I make the wrong choice? How do I even know?” He knew he sounded like a lost child but he just couldn’t help but spill to the one person who read him so well.

Sam radiated a sympathetic look, placing a hand on his brothers shoulder, “Dean. I can’t imagine how difficult being put into this situation must be for you. I applaud you for taking up such a hugh responsibility, going against all you believe in”. The corners of Sams mouth uplifted to show his soft dimpled smile while hopeful eyes were aimed at Dean, “I believe that you and your wolf will know which omega will be your right mate Dean. You know how I know?”

Deans heart skipped a beat, swallowing, “How do you know Sam?”

“Because you have a good heart Dean. And you are also a good judge of character”. Sam added, “There is no hasty decision to make Dean because when you meet the one, you will feel drawn instantly, it’s inevitable. Most importantly you will know Dean because you already have set your expectations or boundaries. You follow that and you will be fine”.

Dean blew out a deep breath, feeling a little more empowered, “Ok Sammy. I’ll just go with my gut”.

“And take your time. You will court whoever you have chosen so that’ll give you a means of really getting to know your mate well”.

He smiled at his little brother, uttering with fondness, “You know Gabe is fortunate to have an amazing alpha like yourself Sammy. You have a good heart and head on you brother”.

Sam replied, “Its me that’s the lucky one Dean. Gabe is my world and when I declared my mating vows, I meant every word”.

“Come hell or high waters huh?”

“Yes Dean”. Sam murmured with a glint in his eyes, “You will know how it feels when you meet the one. You would go further and beyond for your beloved”. Sam pat his brother repeatedly on the back as he stood up, “May you be happy Dean. I have faith that all will fall into place big bro”.

“Thank you Sammy”. 

He watched as his brother walked away while renewed hope filled his heart. Whoever was meant for him, he would find him or her. 

He knew in his heart he will.

 TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comments and kudos inspire me to write. So I need them please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now look what you lovely readers made me do! Because of your comments and kudos, I couldn t resist the urge to write! Thank you and love you all! ♡♡♡
> 
> I'm not going to spoil this chapter for you so all I can say is you'll be hella happy in the end.
> 
> Warning: Depictions of violence but not graphic. Please don't read if triggered easily.

**Castiel**  

He always wondered why this was his life. He always pondered why he was and is to suffer every single day. Was he not worthy enough? Was he not meant to be loved too?

Guess not.

He tried to control the turbulent swarm of heart squeezing and tummy tumbling emotions within him as he laid Anna’s beautiful midnight blue body hugging dress on her bed. He couldn’t help but study the expensive yet gorgeous sleeveless dress before him. He ran his fingertips down the silky material of the dress, all the while thinking Anna was extremely lucky to have a father who gifted her with exquisite things. In this case, a lovely dress to match his daughter’s perfectness for the formal banquet today.

“Isn’t it perfect Castiel” Came a deep proud male voice.

He gasped and pulled his fingers away from the dress. His heart was palpitating at a rapid speed as he faced the burning gaze of the alpha Michael standing by Anna’s room door. He was literally trembling as fear gripped him, stuttering, “Y-yes a-alpha it i-is perfect”.

The alpha quirked his lips, a cruel glint reflecting off his stare, “I’ll want her looking her best as I want the soon to be high alpha Dean Winchester to choose my daughter as his mate. It will certainly strengthen ties between our packs”. He boredly added, “I also have plans for you Castiel”.

He could feel a pit forming in his tummy. Whatever the alpha had planned for him wasn’t going to be good. From experience he knew all this. Nevertheless, he bowed lightly, “Yes alpha. I will do as you ask”.

Michael chuckled darkly, “Of course you will servant. Now, my plan is for you to attend the banquet also”.

His eyes went round and a shred of excitement began to ignite within him. _Could his father be allowing him to attend as one of the omegas vying for the alphas heart? Was he being given a chance?_ He said, “I would like that very much alpha! However, I do not have anything to wear”. 

“Oh well not a problem omega. I already have what you need to wear right here”, the alpha smirked and pulled his hand out of his back. He held up the very familiar suit that had Castiels heart breaking. It was a worn out white dress shirt, black nearly worn out waistcoat with a stripped black and white skinny tie, and a pair of slightly worn out dress pants. The alpha darkly added, “You will be going to the banquet but you will be present as an omega servant who will be serving food and drinks to the guests. You will report to alpha McLeod. He will be keeping all you servants in check and informing me of any misbehavior for which you shall be punished. Do I make myself clear Castiel?!”

Of course he should have known. He tried to keep his tears that were once threatening to fall at bay. He nodded, “Yes alpha”.

“Good”. The alpha was about to walk away but stopped and shot him a judgmental stare, “You know why I must do this Castiel? Why I mustn’t allow to display you as a respected omega of our pack?” He added, “Because you are imperfect and for that our pack shall bare no shame. You will however be subjected to the duties you deserve to uphold. And that is to serve and stay mum. You will be treated according to your appalling omega status”..

His heart felt as if it was literally ripped from his chest. He lost count of how many times in his life that feeling had happened. All he knew was it wasn’t the first and it certainly wasn’t going to be his last. He let his tears cascade down his cheeks when the alpha walked away. 

 Oh how he felt he deserved not to be loved. 

And today when he watches the beautiful unmated omegas of his pack mingle with the handsome alpha Dean. He was sure he will be reminded of _'why he doesn’t deserve love'._

Because he was imperfect. And imperfect to everyone and anyone he shall remain.

* * *

**Dean**

Dean stared at his suited up self in the mirror. He took in his black nicely fitted suit and tie, his black polished dress shoes, up to his clean shaven cheeks, his neatly trimmed sideburns and well the usually tousled hair that is now neatly combed.

All for the sake of finding a viable mate.

Honestly if he was given an option, he would be wearing his casual Jeans,  black tee under a flannel or checkered shirt.  None of this fancy crap.

“Why the long face son? You look very handsome”.

Dean peered into his father's kind eyes through the mirror, “Isn’t this kind of too much. I look like one of them penguins dad”.

John chuckled, shaking his head in fondness, “It’s a formal son. You’re meant to dress up in a suit”.

“I hate it”.

A throaty laugh rumbled out of John’s chest as the alpha made his way towards his son, wrapping an arm around Deans shoulder still meeting Deans green orbs through the mirror, “Son is this really about the suit?”

Crap, another person who could read him well, same as Sam and mom.

He just shrugged, “Maybe…Maybe not”. He sighed as his father raised a questioning brow at him, “I am maybe getting the jitters. I mean I’m confident and all but I can’t help feel…”

“Scared?” His father interrupted.

Dean swallowed, “Yeah”.

“Scared you’re going to choose the wrong mate? Or Scared that you think you may fail your chosen mate?”

Dean uttered under his breath, “Both."

John nodded, a look of understanding flitting across his features, “Son let me tell you something I haven’t shared with anyone before, apart from your uncle Bobby of course. When I first laid eyes on your mother, this indescribable feeling of joy and excitement filled my whole body”.

“Eww dad, I don’t want to hear how horny you became when you first met mom!”

John huffed, “That’s besides the point son. Let me continue please?”

Dean harrumphed, “Fine continue”.

“So, point is I was scared. She was this perfectly smart, beautiful, talented omega that was way out of my league. And I was simply a jackass”. 

Dean chuckled earning a glare from his dad. He cleared his throat, “Sorry dad. Carry on”. He tried to hold his laughter in as his dad continued.

“Anyway, the fear was definitely there when I dated your mother. I broke her heart many times and tried to find ways to make it up to her”. This look of immense love made it’s way onto John's face, “She never gave up on me Dean. She molded me into the alpha I am today. And she gave me two beautiful boys that I am so proud of”. He hugged his son to closer to his side, “See son, nothing is ever certain in this life. Not all is sunshine and daisies”. John smiled, “And unless you give up then things won’t work the way you want. If you are scared and you think you’ve made the wrong choice then be the decent man, tell your omega and walk away but if it’s the right one, you fight tooth and nail. Whoever you choose, your family and pack will be behind you 100%”.

Dean felt enlightened by his father's words,  he asked, “Do you think he or she will help me? like mom did you."

John answered as best he could, “I think it’s possible. Mates always tend to. But stand your ground, you are an alpha. Son just one more advice from your old man?”

“Yes dad”.

“Be honest with your feelings. Don’t pick a mate for show and tell. Trust in your wolf and let him guide you. Let your senses guide you too. Only then will you find the perfect pair”.

For the first time all night Dean felt confidence fill him up. For the first time all night he felt his wolf lift it’s head with determination. He nodded at his alpha, “Thank you father”.

“You’re welcome sonny boy. Now shall we head off to the Winchester Halls. You will be greeting the omegas as they enter”, John added with a proud smile.

“Yes father. Let’s do this”.

* * *

 

**Winchester Halls**

Dean stood by the entrance with his father greeting all the unmated male and female omegas that came in from Novak Pack lands. He was nudged by his father who whispered into his ear, “Alpha Novaks daughter just arrived. She looks stunning”. His father indicated with his head towards the direction where the cars stopped.

Deans took in the red head omega in a gorgeous blue sparkling silk gown. Her smile was coy and vibrant as she sauntered towards him. She was first greeted by John before Dean accepted her hand, kissing her knuckle, “Well hello Miss. Novak. You look beautiful”.

Anna smiled, a twinkle in her eyes, her strawberry scent feeling his nostrils. She replied, “Well it’s certainly good to see you alpha. Hope to get more of your time tonight”. She winked.

Dean knew the omega was flirting and he didn’t mind. He had only met her once before at a pack meeting her father had brought her to. She radiated a strong omega personality that certainly would make for a good mate. He replied, “I certainly look forward to spending time with you this evening Miss. Novak . Please enjoy your evening”.

Anna was about to reply when suddenly the sound of a woman shrieking and then Crowleys irritating voice started yelling, “You stupid omega! Look what you’ve done! I am sorry Miss. Braeden. Please follow me so you can get cleaned up”. Then there was a hard thump and a male yelp of pain from within, just inside the entrance.

Dean grit his teeth. He would not tolerate any forms of violence, particularly on any omega. He strode in, his father in tow and the Novaks following behind. Dean saw a cluster of people standing around in a circle saying derogatory remarks and scolding at what he guessed was the omega that was violated and still on the floor. He ordered while pushing through the guests, “Move aside!”

Once he came up to the middle, before he could catch sight of the omega, a sweet scent of honey and apple pie smacked him, instantly flooded his nostrils. His wolf instantly perking up in excitement and instantaneous joy. This overwhelming feeling overtook his whole being and senses, a feeling he knew he had been waiting for so long. But there was something else, the urge to protect also engulfed him.

He narrowed his eyes at the gatherers, “Get away from him! Go back to the formal! I will handle this”. His eyes found the cowering figure who had his face buried under his arms as quiet sobs’ tore out of him. Deans heart instantly collapsed and the need to comfort or console filled him up, making him collapse to his knees. He placed a gentle palm on the omegas back, his voice tender as he asked, “Are you ok? Are you hurt?”

The omega began to tremble, choking out without lifting his head, “A-are you g-going t-to punish m-me? I-it was a-an a-accident. P-please forgive m-me”.

Dean couldn’t stop the tear that fell down his cheek. His heart hurt bad and his alpha was now whining. He tenderly placed a palm under the omegas jaw, tilting the head up. The beautiful glassy blue orbs was the first thing he noticed and was what he was now stuck on as his wolf purred like a damn cat in happiness. And he knew why? He had finally found ‘the one’ because his wolf could not focus on anything else. Because the omega was the most beautiful in his eyes. He smiled warmly at the terrified omega, “I would never punish you, omega mine”.

John took in what was happening before his eyes. A hugh smile gracing his face as he witnessed another remarkable happening in his life. He knew in his heart that this was the beginning of something extraordinary for the future alpha of Winchester Pack. 

And he was a damn proud father.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I need your kudos and comments please. Inspire me ♡♡


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well hope the ending makes you feel super good! :D

**Castiel**

Green. All he saw was green.

All he smelt was pine and leather. All he envisioned was running in the lush greens, smelt the air so clean, heard the bees buzz, felt touch so smooth, taste the sweetness of honey in his mouth.

His wolf more alive than ever before. Yipping, moaning and sighing in contentment and happiness.

But then worry and confusion started to settle in. What were these feelings? What was happening to him? Why was this happening when he glanced into the caring warm green eyes of the alpha before him?

He released an audible whine as the alpha thumbed gently at his cheek. As soon as the sound left his mouth, panic set in and he scrambled back in haste seeing the alphas smile turn upside down.

What was going on?!

He glanced around seeing judgmental eyes on him, he saw Lisa and Anna glaring at him and alpha Michael shooting him a venomous look.  

It was a look that shook him to the very core, only filling him up with more dread. He knew he’d have hell to pay after the banquet. 

He could feel himself gasping for air. His vision starting to get blurry as the voice of the man with the grass green eyes became an indistinct sound. No. No. No. What has he done?

Castiel could feel his wolf surfacing as it always does when he felt cornered or provoked without warning. Before he knew it , he was consumed, hearing gasps and shouting before he ran. 

Ran and didn’t look back.

He needed to be away for a while. He needed to run.

* * *

 

**Dean**

He finally saw the scars when he was dragged out of his stupor as his omega hastily scrambled back in a surge of weariness and panic. His heart broke at the sight of his scared omega. His eyes took in the marred right side of his  omegas face. There were three deep gashes turned scars that could only be made from claws and the right ear was completely gone living just the hole of the ear canal. 

And this did not make him repel at the sight of his omega. No this made him want to hunt down whoever had hurt his beautiful mate, who was still gorgeous in his eyes. But this was no time for anger and aggression.

 It was time for comfort.

He reached out gently saying, “Hey it’s ok. Don’t be afraid”.

But it seemed like his words were falling on deaf ears as his omega’s panic only grew. He followed his omegas frightened gaze, seeing why his omega was afraid. He could only conclude that the Novaks were a cruel and nasty bunch.

He could see his omegas fear heighten as he stared at alpha Michael. And Dean honestly wanted to punch the venomous look off that man’s face. 

How dare he look at his mate that way?! How dare he allow such things to happen to his mate?! 

He was going to deal with alpha Michael later. If it was the last damn thing he ever did.

Suddenly his omegas unsteady breathing caught his attention. Deans wolf was starting to get unsettled and was trying to paw it’s way onto the surface. His wolf was reacting to his  omega’s apparent distress. He moved forward, “Please calm yourself sweetheart. You’re safe with me”.

But his  omega had given in to his wolf, suddenly morphing before everyone’s eyes. Deans gasp joined everyone else’s as he watched the transformation of his mate into a beautiful white wolf that carried the  same scars, missing right ear and beautiful bright blue eyes.

 Almost immediately  the wolf scampered off without looking back.

Dean watched the white beauty disappear at the tree line and into the woods. And he couldn’t help it. The alpha wolf demanded and fought its way to the surface. And Deans human self wanted to follow his heartbeat wherever he went. 

He glanced at his pack alpha, asking for permission through his eyes.

John smiled sympathetically uttering, “Go after your mate son. He needs you now more than ever”.

Dean didn’t need to be told twice as he morphed into his hugh black wolf. He shut out the gasps and murmurs as he pushed his nose into the air, sniffing and catching his mates scent. Without wasting time, he ran and never looked back.

* * *

**Castiel**

He could hear the twigs break under his paws, the ferns grace his face, the wind ruffle his ear and fur. His four limbs carrying him in a direction he knew all too well. He was running to the one place that gave him comfort.

To the one place his mother used to bring him to in order to clean his wounds while singing him songs to the melodies of the flowing stream. It was he and his mothers special sacred place.

Castiel finally arrived after an hour of running and his depressed wolf hopped onto the boulder by the streams, sitting atop it and laying his head on his paws as he continued to watch the crystal clear moonlight touched water cascade smoothly down the rocks, big and small before disappearing near a bend. He felt a tear roll down his cheek and a pitiful whine escape him as a heaviness began to settle deep within his chest now that the adrenaline wore off.

He remembered the memories of his beautiful mom. She was the most kindest soul with the biggest heart. He closed his eyes and thought of how her jet black hair would sway in the wind as she ran into the meadows in a beautiful white dress. Her cerulean blues radiating bright and crystal like. Her sweet smile always aimed at him. Her white wolf magnificent in all its glory.

She was his rock. Always telling him how perfect he was.

Until the alpha Michael, his father, ripped her throat out for defending him. And till this day he felt like it was all his fault. His mother was dead because of him.

He was startled from his thoughts when he heard the breaking of twigs. His heart beat increased as his wolf eyes scanned the darkness. He could pick up the scent of pine and leather and instantly knew who it was.

 The alpha had probably come to rip his throat out for his cowardly ways. When his eyes met glowing greens that belonged to a hugh black wolf, he let out a defeated whimper and lowered his head back onto his paws, closing his eyes in the process. 

He was so damn tired

If he was going to die then so be it. He just hoped it would be fast.

He already had scars that ached at times, what’s a bite to the jugular.

He heard the approach of the alpha, the scent getting stronger. His distress only escalated, feeling more tears run out his eyes and down his muzzle. He felt the warm breath of the wolf ghost his scarred face. 

He waited and waited.

But instead of the killing bite, the touch of a warm wet something ran along his scars accompanied with a hurting whine and at the same time the press of a warm furry body now resting beside his. He slowly forced his eyes open to see that the alpha was now lying beside him and licking at his scars, then around the right side where his ear should have been with affection.

  As his wolf began to calm, he could hear the deep purring rumble that was emanating from the alphas chest while the alpha oozed warmth, calmness and…love.

Love that was aimed at him.

Love that had him nipping lightly at the alpha wolfs snout. He watched as the wolfs kind green eyes peered into his before the alpha swiped a tongue once more over his muzzle then burying its nose into his furry neck.

Castiel finally grasped what this was. Could this be true? Could this happen to him?

His mothers voice sounded in his head, _“You deserve to have a mate who will love you Castiel. And he will find you one day. I promise. He will find you….He will find you……he will find you”._

Castiel studied the alpha who was providing him comfort. His wolf let out a pleasant sigh and called to the beautiful black beast. Maybe he did deserve something good. And he would take whatever love was distributed to him even it’s for a short while.

He made up his mind and took a bold step, burying his head into the wolfs neck, taking in the soothing scent of pine and leather that lulled him off into an almost unconscious happy state. Before he fell off into a comfortable slumber, he heard the deep voice of his mate resonate in his head, “I’m Dean sweetheart”.

All he imagined replying was ‘ _Castiel_ ’ before sleep finally claimed him surrounded by safety and love.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comments and kudos feed my soul :)...Please inspire me, like you always have!! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean have a conversation in wolf form....♡♡
> 
> What they say will be in italics! Hope you enjoy the heart melting sweetness in the end :)

**Dean**

He let out a satisfied chesty rumble as he felt his mate finally calm and fall asleep.  His mate whose deep scratchy voice telepathically filled his mind supplying him with a unique yet beautiful name called ‘ _Castiel_ ’.

It was perfect and felt so pure.

In his heart he knew he would do anything for this gorgeous wolf before him. He would comfort him when he needs to be, he would cherish him all the days of his life, he would defend him till the day he takes his last breath and most importantly, he would love him the way he deserves to be loved.

Wholeheartedly and unconditionally.

He felt sadness fill his heart as he lifted his head and examined the peaceful wolf beside him. His eyes roamed the scars that were present, from the marred face to the missing ear and finally down to those that littered his omegas body that was probably hidden under clothing when in human form.

He growled lightly as anger flooded him. He wanted the name of the alpha, beta or omega that thought it was ok to put their hands on his precious gem.

Oh how they were going to be taken to task for abuse of an innocent omega. 

And he knew in his heart that that no good alpha Michael was one of them behind Castiels apparent marks and bruises. 

_‘They’re ugly’_

His heart skipped a beat as shock jolted him out of his thoughts. The omegas sad tone resonated in his head. One of the special gifts that mates inherit once they have found ‘The One’ is the telepathic ability to communicate in wolf form. 

His eyes met crystal like blues. He replied, _‘You are the most beautiful wolf I have ever encountered Castiel. Your scars tell me about your painful unfair past and are now a part of who you are. I will never look at them as something ugly, instead I will look at them as a reminder that my mate is the most strongest wolf I have ever known’._

_‘Why are you here alpha? Please do not waste your time on something like me’._

Deans heart almost collapsed as the white wolf got up. Fear and a surprising hint of anger radiating from the white wolf as it jumped hastily onto the next boulder. He instinctively followed, jumping onto the same boulder that his mate did. He wanted to soothe his mate, let him know that he was here to stay. He was going to bury his nose into the white fur on his omegas neck once more when all of a sudden the white wolf growled at him with bared teeth and glared at him with icy cold eyes. 

Eyes that he could read were full of underlying worry and suspicion.

He kept his distance, trying to give his mate his space while calmly saying, ‘ _Please Castiel. I know that you may be questioning my motives but I assure you that I am genuine.. You are my mate and I am here to provide you with the love and comfort you deserve. I cannot fathom seeing you in pain sweetheart’._

The white wolf’s face slowly morphed into sadness, trembling lightly, glancing at Deans feet, _‘No one ever really loves me Dean. Just look at me. They punish me for the hideous creature I am’._ He looks at Dean with immense hurt, _‘For that, I ask you find yourself a mate who will match your extraordinary beauty instead of someone like myself who will only drag your reputation into the mud’._

He didn’t like the way his omega expressed himself. He knew that this was the result of Castiel going through a tough life without any love to receive. And to think his mate never felt love only served to amp his frustration for the head alpha of Novak Pack.  He peered into Castiels teary blue eyes _‘Castiel I understand your hesitance towards me but I am letting you know now that I am not like your abusive alpha Michael. I will respect you my mate. All I want is for you to give me a chance? Baby steps if you want to take things slow. And I don’t care about reputation. Never did and never will’._

He could see the wolf searching for any signs of deception. After a few seconds the wolf bowed, _'Very well alpha. I will do as you please’._

_‘I don’t want you to think you are my servant Castiel. From today I want you to know that you are my equal. We do things in support of one another while respecting each others opinions’._

He swore he could see the white wolf let out a little grin and light sigh. He watched as the wolf stepped forward and nosed shyly under his ear as a sign of resolve and growing trust. He buried his own nose into the white fur under Castiels left ear, returning the affection. Then he heard Castiel murmur, _‘Then I shall tell you my life story first alpha. Is that ok?’_

He knew that whatever Cas would be disclosing to him will not be easy on his mate. But he knew that he had to be there for Castiel if it’s what his mate truly wants. They were in this together. He replied, ‘ _Tell me your life story Cas. Tell me everything’._

* * *

**Castiel**

He had to admit he was skeptical at first. 

He wasn’t used to attention and affection. Whatever good feelings he had had died along with his mom all those years back. 

For all his life he had been subjected to all forms of abuse except sexual. And he was battered, bruised and even tricked into believing that he was cared about.

And like this instance, he could sense the alpha wolf’s care and love, however, he couldn’t be sure. All his experiences had allowed him to second guess the situation. But then what made him give the alpha a chance was the fact that his wolf called out to him, feeding him joy and courage and the knowledge that he had to try.

Nothing is ever certain.

So once again he went out on a whim and decided to give the alpha a chance. And it did scare him, however, at least he got to experience whatever this was for a while.

He was in between relieved and depressed when the alpha’s honeyed smooth voice accepted to hear his story. He had never told anyone what he had been through simply because no one was there to even listen or care. But now he felt the need to clarify things with the alpha. Let the alpha know what he was signing up for.

But in his heart, Castiel knew that he himself was just looking for the exact moment or sign that he could trust the alpha one hundred percent. And he hoped he didn’t miss it, if it ever came by.

He sat down beside Dean, eyes focused once more on the running stream. This heaviness began to settle once more in his heart, hoping that his mate will not run off once hearing of his lowlife past. He began, ' _I am born to parents alpha Michael of Pack Novak and omega Katie of Pack Perry'._

He felt Dean huddle in close as he  trembled lightly while his heartbeat began to rise. He was sure his mate could feel his dread and he could pick up Deans mixed scent of shock, sadness and anger. He leaned his head towards Deans, before continuing, ‘ _My father-'._ He paused for a few seconds when he heard Dean let out a growl, _‘My mom was claimed involuntarily by him, he gave her the mating mark so my grandfather who is now deceased had no choice but to offer her up. She got pregnant only 2 months into mating. Pregnant with me’._

He paused and tried to get himself under control as swirls of emotions flooded him. Thinking of his mother was always heart wrenching. Once feeling a little settled, he continued, _‘I was a playful child and also protective over my mom. One day, when I was five years old, my father and mother had a disagreement’._ He swallowed, _‘My father had turned into his alpha wolf  and was ready to end her when I jumped in front of my mother in my human form, threatening my alpha dad. He got real mad and drew his claws through the right side of my face’._ He stammered _, ‘It’s how I lost my ear too but lucky I didn’t lose my sight’._ He let out a sob.

Dean let out a whine and licked at his muzzle in affection. The alpha voiced, _'I’m here sweetheart’._

He closed his eyes as a tear ran down his muzzle, _‘That was the start of many beatings I received at the hands of my own father. M-my mother tried to-protect me once at 8 years old a-and that’s when he k-killed her’._ He quickly added with a sniffle, ‘ _It was a mistake on my part. I shouldn’t have answered my alpha back’._

 _'Hey don’t blame yourself Cas. You were just a child. His actions only depicts the cruel alpha that he truly is’,_ Dean reassured.

‘ _Cas?’_ He asked curiously. His heart skipping a beat.

 _‘Yeah short for Castiel’._ Dean quickly added, _‘Unless of course you don’t want me to call you that then that’s fine?’_

He immediately added, _'No! It’s…perfect’_. His eyes finally found their feet once more, ‘ _It’s just…no one has ever given me a nickname before…They have only called me nasty names’._

Dean let out another pitiful whine, _‘I’m here now. I will defend you, protect you if they ever wish to hurt you in any other way again. I am your alpha mate and Michael can go to hell’._ He sneered the last line out. 

 _‘Aren’t you weary of my wolf form? I’m abnormal and white. I don’t fit in with the my pack who are naturally brown furred. I am a nobody. I am a ghost’,_  he blurted out of nowhere, his heart squeezing at every word. Better to rip the band aid out now. Spare him more grief in the future. His heart palpitated hard as the alpha got up and made his way to stand before him. The alphas greens meeting his blues head on making him feel self conscious of his deformities. 

Maybe this is it. Maybe the alpha has had enough.

However the next words that resonated in his head in the alphas strong deep gruff tone had him finally finding that one moment that he so desired in order to finally trust the alpha before him. The few words that opened his heart fully to his mate.

_‘Cas you’re no ghost. You’re an angel’._

_‘My angel’._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comments and kudos make my day and inspire me to write faster...so hit me with it please♡♡♡
> 
> Oh and yeah you would have noticed I had Katie Perry play the mom role... (Disclaimer: Just borrowing her face for fan fic purposes only!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf play :)
> 
> Some Drama...but I gaurantee you will be happy towards the end....
> 
> Dean and Cas conversation in wolf form is in italics...

**Dean**

He didn’t pay much attention to how it started , let alone who started it. And neither did he care because they were happy and having fun. 

Alpha and omega were pouncing on each other rustling and tumbling on top of twigs and leaves. 

It was playful. 

The happiness that radiated off Castiel was carefree and childlike. It was as if he was seeing another side of his mate. 

The side that Castiel had long kept under lock and key. And it was completely adorable.

He snorted as his mate circled him playfully, trotting and yipping on his tip toes before crouching on his front paws, wiggling his furry white butt in the air, staring Dean with bright blue eyes, almost teasingly. 

He mirrored his mates playful stance but before he could react, he found himself being pounced on and tackled into the ground. He was now on his back as Castiel pinned him to the ground while staring down at him with wondrous blue eyes. 

He felt all giddy at the sweet power his omega held over him. He nipped at the omegas snout, ‘ _You’re very strong angel’._

His omega leaned in and ran his tongue along Deans snout _, ‘What are you doing down there alpha? Did the big alpha stumble and fall?”_

Oh he was loving this side of his mate. He knew it was a challenge. He as gently as he could somehow maneuvered them till he was staring Castiel down. His gazed into the now dilated pupils before his, the pleasant scent of Apple pie and honey mixed with….a hint of arousal entered his nostrils. He could feel his wolf begin to respond by letting out a deep chesty moan. He said gruffly, _‘You smell exquisite my omega’._

The omega let out a shy, _‘As do you my alpha’._

He needed to be sure, he didn’t know how long he could control himself around his mate. He peered into the omegas curious and bright eyes, _'Is this what you want Castiel. Do you want to be my mate?_ '

His mate let out a pleasant whine, _‘Yes but-‘_

 _‘You’re not ready yet. You need time to trust-,_ Dean interjected sympathetically.

Castiels heart rate began to speed up, _‘Are you mad at me?’_

 _‘No I am not mad omega mine.  I understand where you’re coming from. I will give you as much time as you need Cas.I want you to be sure’._ He added, _‘Though I ask for one thing?’_

Castiel nodded, ‘ _What?’_

 _'Allow me to court you? To prove my worth to you?’_ He now sat himself beside Castiel while the omega was still laying adorably on his back with his underbelly and paws still up in the air looking relaxed and calm. His omega shifted his head to the side to peer at him, _'I would like that Dean'._ A little hint of fear started to make its ways known into the omegas scent, _‘What do we do from now? I doubt Michael will allow us to meet’._

He felt fire in his veins whenever that venomous snake was mentioned. His wolf wanted to clamp it’s sharp teeth around the alphas neck and rip. However, Dean wasn’t going to do anything to jeopardize he and Cas future. So he had to be smart about things. He asked, _‘Cas say I allow you to stay here in Winchester Pack lands in my family guest cabin, so I can protect you. Would you want that?’_

The sweet omega looked awed, ‘ _You would allow me to stay here? Near you?’_

_‘Yes Cas. Of course I will also respect your privacy and boundaries’._

Castiel shivered _, ‘But Dean. Unless marked,  law states I have to stay with my current alpha. Hence, they have every right to force me to stay in pack lands’._

He studied his mates upset look. He knew what Cas was saying was correct. The alpha Michael had every right to Castiel until claimed by another alpha through a mating bite. But luckily, Dean wasn’t so narrow minded. He was more of an out of the box thinker and he just may have thought up a loop hole. He answered, _‘Leave that to me Cas.  I know a way_ ’. He added, ‘ _All I need is for you to trust me, yeah?’_

The omegas blue orbs shone brighter in the moonlight, he added quietly, ‘ _Ok Dean. If you can somehow find a way then I will gladly stay’._

‘ _Perfect_ ’, Dean smirked. His plan was so going to work.

* * *

**Castiel**

The atmosphere in the Winchester Pack counsel chambers was thick with anger, frustration, worry and distress. 

The chambers filled with unsettled Novaks and Winchesters.

Alpha Michael was pacing back and forth while Dean stood protectively in front of Castiel whilst aiming the Novaks and their alpha a look of contempt. 

Michael snapped once he stopped his pacing, fixing Dean with a sneer, “You scent marked my son?!”

Dean smirked, “Yes I did Michael”. He added, “And due to that Castiel is to stay here in pack lands until our mating ceremony takes place”.

“Its not law! It’s says claiming bite!” His father turned a sour and dangerous look at him, making fear swirl in his belly. The alpha barked out, making him startle and jump, “We are leaving now Castiel! That alpha has no rights to you yet!”

Just then an alpha in a trucker hat and with a run down flannel and jeans burst in through the doors, holding up a book that was quite old. The man thumped the ancient looking book with a wolf on the covers down onto the long table before them, “In the old laws, it states that claiming bites need to be given by permission of the omega itself. And yes unless without a bite the omega still belongs to its previous alpha”.

His heart literally plummeted to the ground. Dean had come to stand beside him, pulling him warmly to his side, trying to soothe him with his love. It didn’t do much though because he was terrified. Their plan wasn’t going to work. 

To make matters worse, Michael lifted his head proudly, looking victorious, letting out an evil chuckle, “Well well well….Looks like you’re coming home with me Castiel. We will deal with things when he get back to the pack encampment”. The alpha shot him a warning look that had his tears threatening to fall.

“You will never touch him!” Dean dropped his arm off Castiels shoulder and proceeded to make his way to the alpha but then John grabbed his son by the bicep.

“Dean calm down son”.

“I need to protect my mate dad!” Dean pointed at Michael then to a smirking Anna and Lisa yelling, “They have been abusive to my omega! They have scarred him, hurt him. I will not allow that!”.

“He is still my father’s omega! And for that my father can punish that hideous thing anyway he wants!” Anna interfered, standing by her father.

“You can’t take him from me!” Dean bared his teeth snarling.

“Yes we can! Scent claiming is null and void!” Alpha Michael retorted. 

The alpha in the trucker hat cleared his throat at the snarling group, “Actually it’s not null and void”.

“What?!” John, Dean, Michael, Anna and himself actually blurted. All studying the alpha that had come in with the ancient book who was now flipping through a few pages until he found what he was looking for.

“Aha found it!”

When the alpha in the trucker hat didn’t speak for a few seconds, John cleared his throat, “Care to elaborate Bobby?”

“No I just thought I’d let you teenage girls carry on with your catfight”, Bobby joked.

“Bobby!” Dean stamped out.

“Okay, Okay. Anyway, in this page it states that by wolf laws, scent marking can only be considered if the soon to be mated pair are true mates’. He gestured, “In this case, since Dean and Castiel are true mates, if the omega allows, then he may order a change of alpha on scent marking alone”.

“This is preposterous!’ Michael spat out. “They have no reason behind that law!”

“Actually there is a reason”, John this time stated while reading from the book Bobby had handed him.

Michael growled, “What?!”

John shot the alpha an amused look, “See a true mates love is respected between the pair. The ancient laws recognize that the alpha gives time to his mate because of said respect, allowing his mate to choose whether to continue with the mating or not. But in the meantime, he is allowed to protect his mate and instinctively he becomes the current alpha until his mate chooses that he won’t be pursuing with the mating, therefore returning back to his former alpha”. He added, “See Dean has every right to protect his future mate because of this  pure and rare bond”. John smiles at him, kind eyes the same as when his son would look at him, “It all comes down to the omega . Do you want to stay in Winchester Pack lands Castiel or do you want to go back to Novak pack lands?”

He was being given a choice. No one ever asked for his opinion before. He peered at all the faces in the room, from Anna and Lisa’s sour look to Michaels venomous one to John and Bobby’s curious but kind one’s and finally to Deans loving and gentle one. He knew what he wanted and maybe it was time for him to step up. Be strong and deserve the love of another.

He smiled, his blues meeting the greens of his mate, “I choose to stay in Winchester pack lands near my alpha Dean Winchester”.He relished in the warmth of Dean when his alpha engulfed him in hug that had him craving for more of these tender moments.

“You have no right!” Michael spat out.

John raised his voice above all else, the alphas command resonating through, “You will respect the old laws Michael! The omega has every right to do as he wishes!” He added with a warning tone, “Now as for crimes against an omega inflicted upon by yourself, I will see to it that the wolf council find out about the atrocities that you have committed. I will also do my part as high alpha to protect those under my protection”.

Michaels eyes were bulged out and the fear he saw swimming in those grey orbs was new to him. Anna jolted him from his observations barking, “You are a ghost Castiel! You belong nowhere!” The rage evident as she studied how Dean held him close.

“Come on sweetheart, let’s get you settled away from all these poisonous wolves”, Dean coaxed leading him toward the entrance. He heard more derogatory words hauled at him behind his back but that didn’t matter because all he was thinking about was his mother who kept repeating ‘You deserve to be loved Castiel, you are my beautiful baby wolf’.

And he could feel his soul fill up with courage, whether it be from his moms words or from feeling protected in Deans arms, he decided to say something out of his renewed boldness, so he spared a last glance at a glaring Anna, stating with a fixed stare, “I am no ghost Anna. Not anymore. I am an angel”. He didn’t stick around but followed his alpha out the door.

To join his new pack.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comments and kudos my lovelies...Please make me happy!! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my sweet readers for posting one day late...was so busy yesterday. .
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter...all sweetness :)

**Castiel**

He woke up to the sound of birds singing happy melodies and to the sunlight peaking in through the white curtains. He could almost drift into sleep again because of the comfortable mattress he was lying on. 

His cheeks hurt a little as the stiff muscles stretched as a result of the smile that made it’s way onto his face. He honestly couldn’t remember being this happy in the mornings. Not since his mother had been killed.

His ears picked up sounds of children giggling and squealing. A name that peaked his interest had him getting up and making his way to the white curtained window. 

The sight he was bestowed upon had his heart swirling and nearly melting.

The alpha, his alpha, was swinging two cute little brunette girls, one on each arm, around. There was another kid, a little blonde boy, that had Castiel cracking up when he decided to attack Deans thigh with a plastic bat. 

He beamed as the alpha, lowered the girls to the ground, bursting into laughter. Dean picked the happily squealing boy with the bat up and tossed him a foot into the air. The little one was so joyful and energetic letting out a laugh that was contagious and would make even the Grinch smile. He was so immersed in admiring the alpha that he didn’t hear the person that stopped over and was watched him from the doorway until a soft feminine voice spoke.

“He is good with kids huh?”

His heart nearly jumped out of his throat. He instantly faced the direction in which the voice came from, his panic slowly creeping in as he took in the beautiful blonde woman who was smiling fondly by his ajar door. His eyes shot to the floor, he stuttered, “Yes um-he-he is ma’am”. His weariness already creeping back in at full force.

He could hear the footsteps of the woman approach until he could see her white flats. He felt frozen in place not knowing what to do. He gasped when he felt a smooth palm rest lightly on his scarred cheek, lifting his face up until his eyes met kind green ones. His nose picking up the sweet orange scent of the omega before him. His heartrate began to ease slowly as he somehow felt safe. The omega said in a honeyed sweet voice, “Call me Mary or mom”. She beamed, “My son Dean was right. You are beautiful”.

Tears started to prickle in the corners of his eyes as he whispered, “You think I’m beautiful?”

“Of course you are sweetness. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise”.

His heart thrummed with warmth, a blush finding its way onto his cheeks, “I think Dean would make a great dad”.

The omega grinned toothily, a twinkle in her eyes telling him that he had said something pleasant. Mary pulled her hand away, replying, “Yes he would one day make a great dad”. She studied him like she was thinking something. She clapped, “So….will you keep me company while I make breakfast for two hungry alphas?”

It all felt so surreal. The joy he felt in his heart was indescribable. He replied a little on the excited side, “Yes I would love to Mary. Please lead the way”.

In his heart, he felt Mary reminded him of someone who was special to him. 

His mother.

And he felt forever grateful, looking forward to spending more time with his alphas mom.

* * *

**Dean**

From the corner of his eyes he spotted his angel watching him from his window as he played with the identical twin girls Ella and Bella. His heart fluttering as his heightened sense of hearing heard Castiel laughing so freely when little 4 year old Vincent decided to attack him with his plastic bat. 

It made his alpha proud and delighted that he could make his sweet angel laugh first thing in the morning. He was in the middle of tossing little Vincent in the air when he picked up the hint of panic from his lovers scent. And he was about to run into the house and check on Cas when he smelt the strong familiar orange scent of his mother. His heart beat settled when he smelt his angel calm down. 

Little Vincent whined, “Come on Dean! Play with us!”

He couldn’t help but give in to the adorable puppy eyes of Vincent, Ella and Bella. He growled playfully, “Fine little monkeys. What should we play?”

“Pass the ball!” Vincent jumped excitedly. “Please, please, please”.

He chuckled while shaking his head, “Fine 15 minutes ok?”

All the three kids squealed and jumped excitedly, “Yay!”

…...

The sight he was met with in his family kitchen only served to make his heart thrum in delight. He fondly studied the pair who were still oblivious to his presence. He studied the way Castiel looked so much younger as he laughed along to the stories his mother was telling him.

He raised an amused brow when his mother began talking about him. His ears were probably turning bright red at his mom’s current story. Oh God, he better stop his mother from embarrassing him. 

He cleared his throat, “Mom really?”

This earned the attention of his mother and his beloved.

“What sweetheart? I haven’t even gotten to the good part yet”, Mary winked at Castiel who only chuckled further. She went abouts stirring her pancake batter.

“Ha-ha very funny mom!”

He walked over to lay a peck on his grinning mom’s cheek before doing the same with Cas, whispering, “Good morning Cas? Did you sleep well?”

Castiel smiled warmly, “Yes I did. Thank you Dean”.

His hearted stuttered at the gorgeous blue eyes that held so much pain, but most of all happiness. He was glad that Cas was enjoying himself. He asked, “So I see you met my mother”.

He watched as Castiel smiled, those beautiful pearly whites aimed at Mary with a fond expression, “Yes I have”. Then he watched as Castiels expression became coy or cheeky, “Hey Mary?”

Mary licked pancake batter off her thumb, “Yes Sweetie?”

“Please finish the story you were telling me about Dean?”

Oh no this was not good at all. He whined, “Moooommm!” He ended up pouting.

Mary laughed, “There’s nothing wrong with telling your sweet omega how you thought you were a cowboy at 3 to 5 years old Dean. He says he was the sheriff”.

Castiel let out a lopsided grin, “How adorable”.

Mary booped his nose with a finger, “Yup he was. And my big baby was a very concerned pack member at the time, making all sorts of arrests for things such as laughing too loud, leaving the toilet seat up, not throwing the trash out on time or even my personal favorite,  snoring too loud”. She smiled at his pout, “His dad and his uncle Bobby used to be the first ones to get a telling off”.

Castiel downright giggled allowing him to poke his tongue out at Cas. He then joined Castiels genuine laughter before blowing out a breath, “Phew thank God my cowboy infatuation is gone now”.

“No it hasn’t. He still is infatuated with anything cowboy. If you ask me, he is obsessed with Clint Eastwood”, Sam entered and said teasingly. 

He rolled his eyes at his brother, “Ha-ha Sammy. Beats your obsession with girly long hair”.

Sam snorted, “Whatever Dean”. He watched as his brother laid a peck on their mothers cheek before turning to face his omega with a warm smile.

He could read the shock and light fear in Castiels expression. The omega was wide eyed and looking up at Sam from his seat. _Yes his brother could be quite ginormous in someone’s eyes._ He pulled his omega  to his side for comfort, hoping to radiate some of his calmness through to Castiel, “Cas this here is my gigantic baby brother Sam”. He then gestured, “Sam this here is Castiel, my true mate”.

Sam beamed, reaching a hand out, “Good morning Castiel. It’s certainly an honor to meet you. Welcome to the Winchester family”.

He watched as his omega finally settled, a glint of happiness shining through his gorgeous blue orbs. Castiel carefully placing his hand in Sams, “Hello Sam. It’s nice to meet you”.

Then his dad walked in, a beaming smile on his face as his eyes fell on the calming atmosphere. John gave him a pat on the back before heading over to his mom and laying soft kiss on her lips, “Good morning my family”. 

He turned to a shy looking Castiel, uttering softly, “Good morning Castiel”.

His omega nodded, “Good morning high alpha Winchester”.

John let out his mega watt charming dimpled smile, “Please Castiel. Call me John…..or dad if you prefer? You’re part of the family. You’re part of my pack”.

He saw his omegas eyes light up, a flush staining his cheek, “Thank you”.

His father nodded before sniffing the air and humming in delight, “Yummy I’m hungry”.

Mary tutted, “Go have a seat boys. That includes you Castiel”.

He watched his omega boldly state with a more confident smile, “I would like to help you serve breakfast Mary”.

Mary touched her hand to her heart in a dramatic fashion,  “Oh bless you sweet child. Now come help mama out”. Mary added, “Boys someone get the coffee brewing, plates on the table and y’all alphas better decide whose doing the dishes”.

He chuckled as Castiels face turned into fascination, seeing his brother and dad do as they’re being told. He knew Castiel was never used to seeing an omega give orders to alphas before. It made him sad that Castiel had to grow up in such horrid archaic conditions.

But his omega was with Dean now and that was all that mattered.

He wanted to engage Castiel in more happy moments.

He asked, “Hey angel?”

Castiel smiled shyly at him, “Yes Dean?”

“Would you like to visit the lake with me after breakfast?” He added, “Maybe have a picnic?”

His omega smile grew to a gorgeous one that could melt hearts, “I would like that Dean. Very much”.

Dean relished in the excitement this...date?might bring. It was perfect.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As usual please feed me with your comments and kudos as it will inpire me ♡


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I have added a Michael POV in this chapter because it's only fair we know what the nasty alpha might be cooking up.
> 
> And the rest of the chapter is sweet I would say ♡

**Michael**  

He was beyond furious. He felt enraged and betrayed. 

How could that bitch of an omega go against him? He was the alpha and no one disobeyed him.

As far as he had come to conclude, Castiel would pay dearly for the embarrassment and disrespect he was subjected to in front of the Winchester Pack alpha.

He wasn’t going to let the warning John had dished out to him deter him from his main goal.

Castiel would pay.

He was startled from his thoughts when his daughter came stomping into his office with a face that could kill. She folded her arms along her chest, tapping her foot insistently on the wooden floor, “So, what are we going to do about Castiel dad?! He has somehow lured Dean to fall for whatever crap he has bestowed. I need Dean as my alpha”.

His face contorted with anger, “That omega has cost our pack a lot Anna. I will make him pay, I promise”.

“How father?! He is protected by the Winchester Pack!” Anna replied furiously.

He could understand his daughter’s anger. He hated that his beloved had to go through this mishap. He had to have a proper plan for things to work the way he would want. He aimed his daughter a decisive look, “We will find a way my sweetheart. I will ensure that Castiel pays and that you have Dean as yours. Mark my words Anna”.

“Ok dad”, Anna replied with a more settled but sinister look. “I look forward to the day I get to completely ruin that filths life”.

With that his daughter strode away with more determined steps. Michael thanked the heavens she was so much like him. 

And that meant Castiel was in for a whole lot of suffering.

* * *

**Castiel**

He was enamored. The encampment was quite larger than Novak pack and very organized plus well kept. There were little pups running around, rolling around on the flower beds and a few sniffing flowers.

He chuckled when one came up to him and started sniffing at the hem of his jeans. He smiled down at the black fluffy pup, seeing curious hazel eyes stare up at him in return while it’s little tail wagged happily in the air.

“I think he likes you?” Dean came to stand beside him. “You know you can hold him. He’s friendly and his name is Beau”.

He spared Dean a look, seeing the alpha give him an encouraging nod. He felt uplifted so he crouched down and picked up the chubby pup into his arms. The little one instantly licking his face and yipping excitedly at times with his tongue lolling out. The pup was too adorable and melted his heart, he muttered, “How are you little one?”

He felt Dean crouch down beside him, chuckling, “Beau is the youngest of five pups. His parents are Lilian and Matthew Lanyon”. The alpha then pointed to the pups who were currently destroying the flower bed, “See those little cheeky ones?”

“Yeah”, Castiel smiled while snuggling the little one closer. 

“Those are his other four siblings. They are more active and destructive, as you’ve noticed”. Dean ended with a light laugh.

“Yes I see that”.

Dean rubbed Beau behind the ear, earning a happy purr from the hazel eyed pup, “This little one here is more of an adventurer. He is also very sweet and less chaotic”. Dean aimed a lopsided grin at him, “He also has a keen eye on anything beautiful”.

He could feel his cheeks flushing at the implication of those words. His heart thrumming in delight. He loved that the alpha looked at him with admiration instead of contempt and disgust.

He stared awed at the little pup who was just glancing up at him with such a wondrous expression, “I think he is quite the charmer”. He put the little pup down who instantly scrambled towards a  sunflower that had a bee sitting on it.

_Oh the little one loved bees just like he. How sweet._

Both he and Dean stood up with happy laughs as Beau watched the bee buzz around in happiness, curiosity and awe. He felt so happy and at ease. 

“So shall we head off to the lake?"

He smiled shyly, heart stuttering, “Yes Dean. Let’s do that”.

* * *

**Dean**

He had to admit, seeing Cas being so gentle and playful with the packs tiniest pup had his craving for children of his own with the beautiful omega grow.

He didn’t reveal all the facts about little Beau to Cas. In truth Beau avoided a lot of pack members. He was more into his own little world and rarely took notice of anyone. 

Beau was introverted and a very empathetic omega pup with a larger than life heart.

But whenever something or someone intrigued Beau then he would pursue with caution. According to Beau’s parents, that meant that Beau felt safe and secure with whomever or whoever and most importantly felt the genuine good heart beating under the persons chest.

Maybe one day he will tell Cas about the little tyke. 

He led Castiel through a pathway that crossed through a few beautiful oak trees. He was excited to show Castiel the beautiful scenery near the pack encampment. 

As they entered the clearing revealing a gigantic lake, he heard his omega gasp. He glanced at the awestruck look on his omegas face. He beamed proudly, “Isn’t it beautiful?”

He watched as the omegas eyes scanned the mountains in the backdrop, the clear blue skies, the trees surrounding the lake from one end to another, the different picnic spots already set by a few members under more hugh oak trees, the little kids playing in both wolf and human forms while their parents watched on, and those that were jumping or splashing in water. His omega turned to Dean with a beautiful mega watt smile of his own, “Dean this is perfect!”

His alpha wolf feeling proud and happy that his omega was pleased. Now he wanted to take his omega to his spot. It was away from too much noise but where he could still keep an eye out on his pack members.

He smiled and gestured to his left, “Shall we go to the spot I picked for us?”

He swore his omega almost skipped excitedly as he replied, “Yes Dean lets!”

Today was already starting off much better than he’d hoped.

And he was determined to make the rest of the day an awesome day for his beloved.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hit me with your comments and kudos my lovelies ♡..They inspire me truely :D
> 
> Beau is pronounced Bo...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date....oh all the fluffiness....
> 
> A/N: You may have noticed, this fic is a little of a slow build type...I don't want to rush into anything too hastily and want it to be more realistic :)

**Castiel**

His alpha had set up their picnic spot under a massive beautiful Willow tree. The leaves hanging down the branches were a mixture or yellow and green. The tree's trunk would take at least two adult pairs of arms to wrap around it completely. The grass was nicely trimmed and there were flower beds in chosen spots as far as the eye could see. 

The glassy view of the lake only spoke of its calmness. From where they sat they could see the pack members and their children having an awesome time. 

The air here was so clean and fresh. To be honest, this was one of the most gorgeous of sights he has ever laid eyes on. It screamed happiness and joy. And he was grateful to be able to see such a magnificent  view that had him feeling relaxed.

Dean asked, “Do you like it?”

He responded with a wide smile; “I love it Dean. I have never seen a place so beautiful”. He pointed to a few geese swimming in the water, “That is adorable”.

“Yeah it is”, Dean smiled. “People also fish here either on their little boats or from land”.

His smile tugged further at the alphas proud look. It was quite common for alphas to exert pride as it mainly coincides with their nature. They were usually very proud and for some egoistic. They were the top of wolf hierarchy anyway. 

For him, he was not used to this much attention. So maybe he was a little overwhelmed but giddy and excited. This handsome green eyed man looked at him like he was a rare crystal stone. And instead of making him want to run and hide, the alpha made his omega wolf preen and want to flaunt itself without shame. 

And he has to admit, so far he was enamored by the Winchesters. He half expected them to stare at his scar, show him pity, look at him in disgust but they never did. Not once did they probe or make him feel unwanted. But the thought of why lingered still.

He knew this wasn’t probably the right time to ask but he needed to know. He glanced at Dean who was seated beside him on the red checkered picnic cloth. His eyes scanned the picnic baskets and his heart swelled two sizes, “You brought food?”

“Yes I did. I was going to just take us out for lunch somewhere but mom insisted that I take something to eat.  So I made us a few sandwiches and brought us some fruits and something to drink”. Dean blushed, “It’s not much. I know first dates are supposed to be dinners in nice restaurants and all. Christ I should shut up!” Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

He thought the alphas rant was too cute. But that was not what he was focused on, he asked, “Is this a date?”

Deans eyes went round and hugh, “Oh my God! I didn’t ask you first! I’m sorry we can just call it a picnic if you’d like. I’m fine, I won’t mind. Truly, like 100%”.

His heart fluttered, he placed a careful hand on Deans, “Hey, I think calling this a date is fine by me”. He stared at Deans bright eyed happy face and that feeling of needing to know came back.

He gnawed at his bottom lip nervously, “Dean, I know this isn’t the right time to ask this but….why aren’t your family weirded out by my scars?  Don’t they feel like I’m not a good enough mate for you? Don’t they think that I’m not good enough for you? I mean I would totally understand”.

He watched as his alphas smile dropped a little. _Great did he have to ruin their date with such depressing questions?_ The alpha shifted closer to him, placing a hand on his, “Angel, first of all, my mate means my choice. Secondly, in all honesty I have told my family your history. They were saddened and angry because who wouldn't be after hearing the sufferings you’ve been through. So they vowed that they would ensure your happiness prevails because at the end of the day, you’re family. And please don’t mistake my family’s actions for pity. To them, it’s more than that”.

His heart squeezed lightly. He had yearned to be part of a family and now he finally has one that cares about him. He couldn’t help the tears that prickled his eyes, he placed a hand on Deans, a shaky smile making its way onto his face, “Thank you Dean. That means a lot to me”.

“Family always stick together Cas. Pack and family”.

He nodded feeling so warm and loved. He blew out a breath, squeezing Deans hand before laying down on his back, staring up at the beautiful leaves of the willow. He allowed relief and content to flood him. He smiled, “Tell me about this Willow Dean?”

He wanted to learn. He wanted to love.

* * *

**Dean**

It hurt him to see Cas look vulnerable and confused but he knew it was inevitable and justifiable. And so he explained the best that he could. Truth is, his family called them battle scars.

To them Castiel was a strong omega who had been through a lot and would one day make a fair and just leader of pack  beside him.

His omega has heart, his omega had strength of character that was yet to be discovered. But he could see it slowly blossoming before him. They all could.

He watched as Castiel lay down on his back, staring up at what he guessed were the leaves and branches of the Willow. He loved the admiration and determination that was etched on his sweet omegas face. And he smiled at his omegas question.

He lay back on the picnic cloth by Cas side, just taking in the peaceful sight above him. It was wonderful. He replied, “This gorgeous Willow tree is approximately 70 years old and was planted by my late grandfather, Henry Winchester, when he was pack alpha. In Winchester Pack land, this tree is also known as ' _The Alpha's Tree'._ Today it stands tall, proud and magnificent as one of the many Winchester Pack symbols. A warning to enemies and a beacon of safety to a few”.

Castiel turned his head to the side, meeting the green eyes of the alpha, “Dean that is truly beautiful”. Then his omega’s eyes lit up further when Castiel spotted a cluster of butterflies flying just above him. His omega giggled, lifting a hand up as if trying to reach, “Look Dean a family of butterflies”.

He couldn’t keep his stare off Cas. His omega was beaming with happiness and wonder. It was perfect and filled Deans heart up. He knew he was already in love with Cas from the get go and he was falling even more harder, if that were even possible.

He chuckled as one of the butterflies landed on the omegas fingertip of his upright hand. He uttered, "Our elders always say that when a butterfly willingly rests on you under the Alpha's Tree, it is a symbol that the ancestral spirits of Winchester Pack have showered you with their blessings for a good and prosperous journey in life. That even if times will sometimes become hard, that you must never give up hope for they will always be there to protect you”.

Castiel looked at the purple colored butterfly in awe and wonder, murmuring, “Thank you great spirits”.

He knew he was witnessing something rare and special. His dad had told him about the beliefs of the elders a long time back. This was the first time he was witnessing such a happening under the Willow tree. And his heart only swelled up more. He knew his mate was special and so did their ancestors it seems.

He felt something land on his face and Castiels voice squeaked, “Dean the spirits are blessing you too!”

He chuckled at Castiels excitedness, smiling at Cas, “I think so too sweetheart”.

He felt his mate thread his fingers into his,  “Best first date ever”. Castiel had a twinkle in his eyes, blue orbs looking so vibrant and bright as it met his.

A grin made it’s way onto his lips, squeezing Castiels hand, repeating, “Best date ever Angel”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter...Comments and kudos feed my soul! :D
> 
> Annddd don't worry I'm sure Dean will take Cas on more dates :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has only Castiel POV....
> 
> Oh and apologies for posting late today...
> 
> Please note I have changed a few offensive languages so as not to trigger anyone. Apologies if you have already read before I edited and it was not my intention to offend.

**Castiel**

Dean said he wanted him to meet someone. 

Someone named Gabriel DeAngello who now goes by Gabriel Winchester. His alpha’s younger brothers husband and true mate.

He liked Sam. Sam was a giant puppy with a ginormous heart. 

If Sam is awesome than maybe Gabriel is too.

Dean led them to a cabin that was right beside the Winchester family home. It was quite large and unique. They walked on the wonderfully colored polished granite stone footpath that had flowers running along on either sides until they came to the stairs. He noticed that there was a wooden wheelchair ramp beside the stairs that was attached to the porch. 

He wondered why there was a wheelchair ramp? 

As they approached the top stairs the shouts of a very displeased person radiated from behind the closed front doors of the cabin.

“Sam Winchester! Don’t think that I am a cripple that I can’t whoop your perfect ass!”

“I’m sorry babe, it was an accident!” Came the rushed voice of Sam.

He was starting to feel a little agitated. He didn’t like violence at all. He swallowed, “Dean maybe now is not a good time?”

“An accident?! An accident! How many times have I explained that you do not mix the colored clothes with white clothing, hmm?” There was a annoyed huff, “Now there’s no more white clothing left..It's all colored wierd”. Then there was a grumble, “I love my whites Sammich”.

His curiosity peaked when he heard Sam’s tone turn tender, “I’m sorry my love. I promise I’ll get you some white clothes to replace the now colored ones”. Sam muttered, “I love you Gabe”.

“I love you too my moosie woosie sugarplum”. There was a brief pause before Gabe’s voice could be heard saying, “Now go open the front door and let your brother in. I can smell his disgusting scent from here”.

Dean shot a look at him, quickly adding, “We can leave it you’re not comfortable?”

He found Deans genuine care sweet and welcoming. It seemed that everything had calmed down which made him feel less concerned or fearful. He sucked in a breath, “It’s fine Dean. I think I am ok with meeting Sam's better half now”.

His alpha smiled, “I think you will like him Cas. He is a very headstrong omega with a wicked sense of humor”.

He returned Deans smile just as the front door opened and an excited beaming Sam exclaimed, “Dean! Castiel! Please come in!” The kind alpha moved aside ushering them in before closing the door behind them.

His alpha slid his hand into his, saying, “Follow me Cas”.

“Ok Dean”.

They followed Sam into the living room and there they were met with a smiling blonde haired blue eyed good looking omega who was confined to a wheelchair. He watched as the man’s smile stretched wider into a toothy smile, “Well you must be Castiel?”

He flushed a little, feeling a little self conscious as the omega not so subtly took in his scars with a surprisingly fond look etched on his features. He nodded replying softly, “Yes I am. And you must be Gabriel?”

“Yes I am sweetness”.

Dean decided to ask, “You aren’t going to greet me too Gabe?” That broke Gabriel off his focus on him instead aiming Dean with a narrowed look, “I see you everyday Dean. I just saw you a few hours back when you came to me asking for a recipe for Apple pie. So no, no greetings for you Deano”. The blonde then faced him again, “How about you and I catch up while the boys pin up the clothes and make us some afternoon tea hmm?”

“But I don’t wanna pin up the clothes”, Dean pouted  dramatically earning a pointed index finger from Gabe. The omega said, “Hush now Winchester! Do as you’re told”. Gabriel then wheeled his way to him without another word offering his elbow out, “Shall you accompany me to the patio sweetheart?”

He glanced at Dean who have him an encouraging smile and nod, “Go on angel. I’ll make you and the douche a cup of tea”.

Gabriel scoffed before leading him away from the pair, shouting behind his back, “This douche still got moves Deano! You should ask that sexy brother of yours. Nearly broke his back last night”.

“Gabe!” Sam squeaked the same time Dean gagged.

He tried to hold in his laughter. Even though he didn’t know Gabriel well, he still could sense that the omega is full of life and humor. Just like he experienced with Mary, he was fascinated that Gabriel could so openly dish out commands to big strong alphas. However, he felt that Gabriel also did so with adoration and love in his heart for Dean and Sam.

The omega led them outside whereby he gestured for him to take a seat. They faced the beautiful backyard that had many beautiful flowers. His eyes lighting up as he saw four tall honey bee houses just beside the garden, he blurted, “You have bee homes!”

Gabriel smiled while staring proudly, “Yes I do Castiel. My sons adore bee’s”. He added, “The bees also provide us with delicious honey too”.

He excitedly uttered, “You have sons who adore bees?! How lovely!” He realized that he was over enthusiastic so he just cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck, “Sorry!”

Gabriel chuckled, “There’s no need to apologize Castiel”.  He added, “Maybe one of these days you can meet my sons”.

“Where are they now?”

“Oh the boys are with their aunty Char. She has taken them out for the day”.

The screen door that led to the patio creaked and out came Dean with two steaming cups of tea. The alpha placed it in front of the omegas, “I hope you guys like lemon tea”.

His eyes met those of his alpha’s, “Thanks Dean. This is lovely”.

Gabriel broke their stare off, gushing, “Oh you too are too sweet! Dean you are such a kiss-ass”.

Dean did say that Gabriel had a wicked sense of humor. He chuckled when Dean ruffled Gabriel’s hair earning a screech from the omega while the alpha just laughed and walked away back into the house,  “Ahh! Deano don’t mess with the trickster or I am going to whoop that hot ass of yours too!” He giggled as Gabriel winked and smirked at him saying, “I got your back sweetie.” 

Those words actually made his heart swell. He had never had a friend in his lifetime nor had anyone ever said that they would have his back. He replied shyly, “Thank you Gabriel”.

A smile tugged the corner of Gabriel’s lips, “For what sweetie?”

“For saying that you have my back. I’ve never had anyone express that for me so it means a lot to me”, he glanced down at his fiddling fingers, unable to meet Gabriel’s light brown eyes.

He gasped lightly when a smooth hand laid on top of his fiddling ones. He lifted his head to meet caring eyes. The omega smiled lightly, “You’re family now sweetheart. To me you’re like a little brother and I will protect you with all I can even if I am bound to a wheelchair. Mark my words”.

He carefully placed his hand atop Gabriel’s, smile tugging at his lips. 

Somehow he instinctively felt that he and Gabriel’s bond would grow mighty and strong. His wolf felt it too and he looked forward to getting to know the feisty yet caring omega before him. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Do not worry Gabriel's POV will be in the next chapter :D
> 
> Hit me with your comments and kudos please♡♡♡♡


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel POV as promised :)

**Gabriel**

Deans future mate was exquisite. 

He had to admit the first thing he noticed was Castiels scars and missing ear however, instead of pity, he admired the strength and determination that this beautiful omega possessed.

He knew that Castiel didn’t know it himself yet but he was an inspiration to people like Gabriel.

Sam had shared with him Castiels life story and it did sadden him to think that the omega had gone through such an unfair ordeal at the hands of an alpha that should have protected him instead. And for whatever reason, he was just thankful that Dean and Castiel had found each other.

Fate was always at play.

 He studied the childlike innocence and carefree nature of Castiel and it only served to make him want to protect this precious gem from any form of harm whatsoever.

And so meant it when he told Castiel that he would be there for him and that he sees him as a little brother he’s never had.

The sweet smile and twinkling eyes that was aimed at him was worth all this mushy talk.

Of course his wolf already chose Castiel from the moment their eyes met, marking Castiel as his protégé. He was two years older than Castiel so the term will fit. And he had big plans.

He wanted to build Castiels confidence and he wanted the omega to be the best he can be. 

He watched as Castiel took a sip of his lemon tea, eyes instantly closing as he hummed in delight.

“Dean makes great lemon tea huh?” He chuckled taking a sip of his own, enjoying the sweet lemon taste that smoothly went down his throat.

Castiel beamed, “Yes he does”. 

Just then Dean and Sam came out holding a basket each filled with clothes to be hung out. He watched as the two brothers bickered back and forth without realizing they were being watched. He and Castiel tried to hold in their laughter as they listened.

“Sam! How the hell do you have so much dirty laundry hmm?!” Dean grumbled. “Did I forget to remind you that you’re a bitch!”

“Jerk!” Sam retorted.

“Poop!” Dean smacked back.

“Dick!” Sam bit back.

Soon it went on from there with awkward name callings. He sighs, _he will never understand these two brothers sometimes._

“Giraffe!” Dean snapped while following his brother to the clothe line.

“Baboon!” Sam replied.

“Blossoms!”

“Buttercup!”

“Moose!”

“Squirrel!”

“Llama!” Dean poked his tongue out as he placed his basket down on the ground.

“Dodo Bird!” Sam replied. 

He rolled his eyes at the playful brotherly banter, shaking his head, “Sometimes I think these two are kids trapped in an adult body”. 

He smiled when he heard Castiel chuckled. Just then the sound of the front door opening and closing followed by happy squeals and voices chatting away could be heard from inside the house. He beamed at Castiel, “Looks like my boys are home. Do you want to meet them?”

Castiel hesitantly asked, “Will they like me?”

He understood Castiels hesitation. He placed a hand on Castiels, answering as honestly as he could, “I think they would love you Castiel. So shall we?” He gestured into the house.

He watched as the omega smiled lightly and nodded before heading into the house followed by him.

When the boys spotted him they squealed and ran towards him. He hugged his babies close, “How are my sweet babies? Where’s you aunty Char?”

“Kitchen!” His littlest one squealed.

“Boys I’d like you to meet someone. He is papa’s good friend and uncle Deano’s mate”.

He watched as his 16 year old approached with a big dimpled smile, sticking a hand out, “Hi I’m Carver”. He watched as Castiel smiled warmly, shaking his eldest hand. Then his handsome big boy introduced his other brothers, starting first with his second eldest to youngest, “This here’s Ronnie, Jason and little Harlow”.

He watched as Castiel waved, “Hi everyone”.

“Are those real scars?” Ronnie asked fixated on Castiels face.

Gabe warned, “Ronnie!”

Castiel shook his head, uttering, “Gabe please it’s fine”. The omega then turned to smile at his second eldest answering, “Yes it is a real scar Ronnie”.

“Woah that’s so cool!” Ronnie replied in wonder.

Then 6 year old Jason added, “Do you like bees?”

He knew this was a question that if answered correctly could win his son’s heart. Before he could say anything Castiel got onto one knee before his six year old, “I love bees. They are very hard-working and make sweet yummy honey”.

His 6 year olds whole face lit up with vibrancy, instantly hugging Castiel, “You’re the best!” He watched as Castiels eyes became teary. His heart warming at the sweet sight before him. Jason pulled back from the hug, “Will you visit the bees in the garden with me?”

Castiel answered with a excited shaky smile, “I would love that sweetheart”.

“Yay!” Jason squealed before giving Cas one more hug and then running over to him, engulfing him in a hugh hug which he returned.

He was proud of his boys right now.

But the highlight of this meeting was when his littlest, 2 year old Harlow, reached out with his teddy bear free hand, running it down Cas scarred face with a big smile of his own. The little one innocently saying, “You has booboo? Arlow kisses better”. 

He watched clutching at his heart when his little sweet one quickly laid a peck onto Castiels scarred cheek making the omega gasp. The little one then offered his teddy bear to a teary eyed Castiel, “Don’t cry. Here Yogi gives you hug and makes you feel better too!” 

Castiel smiled brightly hugging the teddy called Yogi to him, “Thank you Harlow. I will return him as soon as I feel better”.

“Okay!” Little Harlow beamed before skipping over to him, climbing onto his lap and planting a quick peck on his lips. “I make Cas feel better papa!”

He smiled at his sweet angel, “Yes you did sweetheart. Papa is proud of you. Papa is proud of all you boys”.

He couldn’t have asked for better children. He was thankful that his two oldest who were both alphas showed respect and his two little ones who were omegas were sweethearts. Truly a blessing to Sam and he.

He smiled at Castiel, “You ok?”

Castiel chuckled watery as he got up, swiping at his eyes, “Yes I’m fine thank you. You have wonderful children Gabriel”.

“Well they have my good natured charm and their father’s brains. A good mixture”, he winked.

Just then Charlie came busting in through the kitchen, ranting, “Uh I can’t believe they screwed up the LARPING event this Saturday. Now I need to go and get it all sorted out! Hilda is going to skin my Patootie!” She stopped her melodramatic babbling when her eyes landed on Castiel.

He could see she was a little caught off guard, so he quickly added, “Charlie this is Castiel, Deans true mate”. He turned to Castiel, “Cas this is Charlie Bradbury. She’s like a sister that Dean and Sam never had”.

Charlie being the darling she always is, excitedly maneuvers her way to Cas, wrapping the surprised omega in a giant hug, “Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!” She glances at Castiel in adoration, “I’m so happy that Dean found his true mate! Oh I have so much to tell you about Dean! We are going to be super close! Oh I need to introduce you to my girlfriend! She’ll love you!” She wrapped an arm around Cas shoulder, “Would you be interested in being my handmaiden?”

“Hey I thought I was your handmaiden!” Dean said jokingly, ruffling Charlie’s hair and then laying a peck on a blushing Cas cheek, “How are you sweetheart?”

“I’m good thanks Dean. Better than good”, Castiel answered while eyeing the boys that were now crowded around their alpha dad, to him, to a bright eyed Charlie who still had an arm around Cas shoulder to Dean who was smiling in adoration while he studied Castiel. The omega aiming Dean a toothy smile, “Actually this is one of the best days of my life Dean”.

He watched as the omega shyly laid a peck on Deans lips before flushing real hard as he pulled away. Dean was looking like he had won the lottery. 

He looked forward to seeing his beloved brother in law and true mate’s love and trust grow before his eyes.

It's about time Dean and Cas had something amazing happen to them.

It's about time.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comments and kudos inspire me :D..


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fastforward one week...
> 
> Just when things were getting better something had to happen....
> 
> Ok so angst will begin in this chapter...I'm sorry, bare with me...I promise things will get better...
> 
> Warning: Manhandling, kidnapping, abuse....If triggered please don't read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EPSILON:(GAURDIANS) warns off intruders and responsible for safety and well being of the pack.

**John**  

It had been exactly a week today since Castiel and his son first met. And from that moment forthwith, the omega was showered with love from all members of the Winchester Pack. He was especially happy to see that Mary had taken to the shy omega quite fondly.

And that was a big plus due to the fact that it was quite hard to earn his mates trust and affection. He knew that part of it had to do with the knowledge of Castiels heartbreaking past that had Mary instantly becoming doting and protective over the sweet boy.

It also had to do with the fact that his son was smitten. Dean was equivocally in love with Castiel. It was an absolute delight to witness.

But there were now more pressing matters at hand. Today one the Epsilons had caught the scent of three intruding wolves within the pack territory. The troubling part was that it was picked up near the pack encampment. And that could only lead him to one conclusion.

They were being watched.

If it was any wolf that he had come across before, then he would be able to identify by scent alone, however, it was foreign and indecipherable. He crouched down beside the tree that the Epsilon had guided him to, he sniffed the air trying to catch a familiar scent while his eyes traced the pressed grass that the intruders were standing on. He asked as he studied the shoeprint, “Did you manage to trace where the footprints led back to?”

The Epsilon shook his head, “Yes alpha. It led back to the east side of the territory”.

He felt an inkling of dread set in. He stood to his full height, uttering, “We all know whose pack encampment is to the east Lee”. He felt panic and urgency begin to climb within him, ordering, “Find Castiel while I alert my son. Inform Castiel that I do not want him wandering alone and that I need him to come back to the family home immediately”.

Lee nodded, “Yes alpha”. The Epsilon then went searching.

He hurriedly made his way over to Deans cabin, hoping that he wasn’t too late to stop anything.

* * *

**Dean**

He was so happy that Castiel was comfortable with the pack members now. In fact his omega was comfortable enough to now go visiting beautiful areas within the encampment on his own.

 He knew that Castiel would be mostly heading to the lake because his omega was extremely fascinated by the alpha tree and the butterflies that now seemed to grow in numbers flying near or under the willow. 

His omega was quite the explorer and he loved it. It felt like they were slowly heading down the brighter road. And he would be patient.

It has been a few days since Castiel moved into the guest bedroom of his cabin. His omega felt that he was comfortable enough to stay near his alpha.

He was beyond thrilled and proud.

He was currently in his kitchen, kneading the dough for a peach pie. Apparently his omega loved the taste of peach in pie as his mother Kate had made it for him when he was a pup. It was something Castiel cherished.

So he wanted to surprise his omega and was going to put his baking skills to the test. He wanted the delicious pie to be ready when Cas came back from his adventures today. Just as he was slicing the peaches up the front door to his cabin could be heard being abruptly opened.

 He instantly picked up the distressed scent of his father that made him drop everything, his heartbeat escalating with worry. As soon as his dad’s weary face came into view he blurted, “What’s wrong dad?!”

“Son where is your omega?”

“He’s out by the willow tree near the lake”. He became unsettled when his father cursed lightly while threading his fingers through his own greying hairs. The alpha then began to stride back in  the direction of his front door, calling out, “We need to find Castiel now! He may be in danger!”

His heart almost stopped. No , no, no. He needed to get to Castiel now.

He ran past his dad towards the lake, hoping to God nothing had already happened to his mate.

* * *

**Castiel**

**2 hours earlier…**

He wanted to visit the lake today so here he was sitting under the ‘Alpha Tree’ watching the butterflies flutter around him happily. 

It has been a week now since entering the Winchester Pack and he wanted to take some time alone to sit in a quiet area and let his mind wander to how fortunate he has been. He wanted to do something brave and bold. 

Thanks to Gabe and his help, Castiel had began to gain confidence. Sam’s mate was a true inspiration and always made him feel like he was not a failure. That he was strong.

 And it wasn’t only Gabe,  everyone that he has met has been nothing but sweet, caring and amazing.

He felt the grass beneath his fingers, so soft and pleasant. He listened to the birds chirping away in singsong. He watched the children splashing abouts in the lake not so far from him, and laughed as he spotted little Beau following mother goose around. 

His mind drifted off as he stared at the mountains in the backdrop. He thought of how lucky he was to have an alpha that worshipped the ground he walked on, that had time for him, that made him blush or laugh. He thought of all the tender moments that he had experienced with Dean and how he had grown to fall for the wolf and his kind heart. 

His heart fluttered as a wide smile painted his face,  he was in falling in love. 

And he planned on telling Dean today on how he truly felt. 

But then his thoughts were distracted when he heard the snapping of twigs and the crunching of leaves behind him.

His heart instantly plummeted into his stomach and the hairs on the back of his neck stood when a familiar deep eerie cruel voice sneered behind him, “Uh that stink of love is disgusting on you Castiel”.

He immediately got up and hastily stepping away from the intruder. He caught the narrowed dark brown eyes of the Novak pack hunter and tracker. Fear instantly consumed him. 

His eyes flicking over to the other two pack hunters aiming hateful eyes at him as they stood by Raphael. He trembled, “What d-do you w-want Raphael? T-This i-is Winchester p-Pack l-lands….My a-alpha w-wouldn’t be h-happy”. His only hope was that the hunters would get scared away by his words.

Raphael chuckled evilly, “Your alpha is Michael, Castiel. Dean hasn’t claimed you yet”.

“T-That m-matter was s-settled!” He tried to convince.

“No it wasn’t. You disobeyed your alpha in front of Winchester Pack and for that you must pay! We are here to take you home Castiel”. 

He didn’t wait, his mind blank with terror as he attempted to run. But just a few meters his feet carried him before he felt himself being snatched by powerful arms. His heart was beating rapidly and his instinctual response was to try to break free from the powerful grasp while crying for help. 

So he screamed and yelled hoping to catch the interest of the kids who were playing by the lake. But his screams fell on deaf ears due to drowning in the squeals and laughter of the kids.

“No one will hear you Castiel! You have no one to save you now!”

Oh God he didn’t know what to do.

But then his eyes met the fearful hazels of little Beau who stood ramrod still, staring in fear at the scary scene that was unfolding before him. He yelled as he was pulled by the hair and limbs while being dragged in the dirt and grass to the tree line. He screamed, “Beau!” 

He watched with a heavy heart as Beau scampered away back to the pack encampment. The thought of all hope lost plagued his mind before he yelped as a blunt object met his forehead. 

Darkness finally consuming him.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: oh my heart broke while writing this chapter...however I guess it was inevitable..
> 
> Uh-oh cliffhanger *Runs and hides*
> 
> Comments and kudos feed my soul...tell me how you feel?..


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I admit, I couldn't put Cas through anymore pain...and I hope this chapter makes up for the nasty cliffhanger ♡
> 
> Please note that wolves talking telepathically is in itallics..

**Beau**

A snail was slowly crawling on a fallen log.

But he ran.

A caterpillar chomping on a leaf.

But he ran.

A butterfly sitting on a flower.

But he ran.

A creepy crawly spider on a tree trunk.

But he ran.

He had to run for his best friend Castiel. He had to run because the three meanie men had taken Castiel. He had to run because he had to find uncle Dean and pawpaw John and tell them what happened.

He could feel something wet running down his face. He couldn’t see very well because of the water in his eyes. His heart was racing and his little paws were hurting. He has never run this long before. .

Then his nose caught familiar scents in the air. He immediately stopped, lifting his head up and howling with all his might.

_Please, please hear me._

* * *

**Dean**

He and his dad had already morphed into their great alpha wolves. This way their heightened senses would be more efficient. He was faster than his old man running a few meters ahead. Their destination the same; the willow tree.

The alpha tree.

Then a sudden tiny howl was picked up by his perked up wolf ears. He halted in his tracks, sniffing the air as his father stopped beside him with his eyes scanning the area.

His nose picked up a familiar scent that was laced with distress. He would know that honey scent anywhere. 

 _Beau_.

He glanced at his dad, _‘Beau is calling for us’._

 _‘Then let’s go’,_ John replied.

He ran towards the howling which wasn’t very far. It was pack responsibility to respond to a pups call when heard as they were more vulnerable. He had to find Beau first then go look for Cas next.

He and his dad burst through the bushes landing heavily on their paws. They skidded to a halt before the pup. 

He instantly took in the pups distressed look. The tears running out the terrified eyes, the tremble of the little body, the sour scent of fear.

His worry becoming even more higher. He asked, _‘Beau what’s wrong?!’_

The little one who hardly spoke to anyone seemed to find the courage to say, ‘ _Uncle Dean! Pawpaw John! Meanie men took Cassie poo’._

His heart only squeezed harder as more fear and worry engulfed him. He knew who Cassie poo was. It’s a name Gabriel came up with for Castiel and eventually little Beau who spent time with the omegas' instantly caught on.

He asked with panic, ‘ _Beau which way did these meanie men take Cassie in? Can you show us sweetheart?’_

Little brave Beau nodded before he took off in the direction of the lake. He shared a concerned look with his dad before they both followed the little omega. All the while he could hear his dad’s voice telling him, ‘ _Be strong Dean. We will find him son’._

And he held onto those words dearly.

He had to.

* * *

**Castiel**

He woke up to the indistinct chatter of his kidnappers. 

He cringed as his head throbbed where he had been hit. His vision blurry as he tried to focus on his surroundings. When his vision became clear, he saw that Raphael and his two goons sat a few meters ahead of him, seemingly having a conversation.

He cursed internally when he tried to move his hands but found it bound behind his back. He was thankful that the tree trunk behind him provided him something to brace on as he tried to collect himself. He couldn’t help the speeding of his heartbeat as he listened to what the three men discussed.

“How much do you think Michael will pay us?” Said Roy, the shortest of the three.

Raphael shrugged while chuckling evilly, “Who knows aye?…..I do hope the alpha pays me back in omegas”.

“Hmm good one Raphe. What would you do with them, I wonder?” Lucifer snickered.

His stomach churned as Raphael turned his way, catching his frightened eyes, “Well I’ll do whatever I want with them….Rape them, beat them, slave them, scar them.…We will all have a grand old time”. Raphael stood up and headed towards him, crouching down and running his disgusting hand down his marred cheek, “Welcome back to the world of the living Castiel”.

He slurred, “Please let me go. Please don’t do this”.

“And why shouldn’t I hmm? Ugly things like you need to be destroyed. A ghost like you has no place”.

He was tired and afraid but wherever the courage within him came from propelled him to belt out, “I am no ghost! I am an angel!”

He could see Raphael was stunned shut for a while before his top lip lifted in a snarl and before he knew it, a heavy palm met the right side of his cheek with a loud cracking noise. The alpha scolded, “You will shut your damn whore of a mouth Castiel or I’ll shut it for you!”

Suddenly there was a growl coming from the bushes nearby. He watched as Raphael instantly stood and backed away alerting the other two, “Luci! Roy! We have company!”

His ears picked up the crunching of leaves and twigs behind him and his nose picked up a very familiar scent that always made him happy.

 Pine and leather. 

Dean was here to rescue him. 

As if on cue, a great black wolf stood by him, snarling  in a defensive stance. He was enamored by the strong look but at the same time afraid for his alpha.

It wasn’t wise to fight three of the most notorious wolves alone.

"Dean go. You’ll get hurt".

His mate glanced at him with kind green eyes, _‘I’m not leaving here without you Castiel. I will never let anyone hurt you ever again my love’._

 With those words his mate faced the three men once more.

Raphael and the two others already morphed into their wolf form. Their leader sneering, _'You shouldn’t have come alone Dean. Big mistake there'._

He swore he could see Dean giving a dangerous cocky smirk, _‘Who says I came alone? I am never alone because Winchester pack will always protect their own’._

He looked around hearing more crunching of leaves and twigs. There were loud growls from all directions. Soon a large black greyish wolf jumped out of the bushes standing proud and tall before it lifted his head and let out a ginormous bone rattling howl. 

John Winchester was truly a magnificent alpha.

It was then, around ten mighty black wolves made themselves known, surrounding the now three cowering brown wolves. The wolves death glares could make anyone succumb to anything they asked of. 

But then he caught sight of someone that had his heart melting.

Beside John stood the tiniest of wolves growling at his kidnappers with menace.

Little brave Beau had heard his cry.

He now knew that he owed his life to Beau.

And that was something he would always cherish for life.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please tell me how you feel about this chapter and kudos if you can :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok the journey back to camp...I couldn't resist adding another cute Beau POV :D
> 
> Remember wolf telepathically speaking is in italics :)

**Beau**

Riding on uncle Sam’s back was so awesome!

Uncle Sam and I were going with uncle Dean, Pawpaw John and the others to rescue Cassie poo. 

How amazing. 

And now I am standing beside pawpaw John, showing how sharp my puppy teeth are to those meanie wolves. 

Aha no one hurts my Cassie poo and gets away with it!

Pawpaw John ordered that the meanie wolves change back and they will be taken back to Winchester Pack.

Oh boy those meanie wolves look like they gonna poop themselves.

 _‘Come on Beau. Get on my back’,_ Uncle Sam sits down on his belly.

I climb on uncle Sam’s hugh furry back and look around as we head slowly back to camp with those meanie men who are now tied up.

I look to my side and I see uncle Dean and Cassie poo's white beautiful wolf walking together. They being all lovey dovey always bumping into each other.

I giggle, ‘ _They looks nice’._

 _‘Yes they do huh?’_ Uncle Sam replied.

Uh-oh uncle Sam heard me. But that’s ok because I like uncle Sam. His fur is a little different.

He has some white fur mixed with his black fur. That’s nice…I have white fur on my belly.

‘ _Uncle Sam?’_

_‘Yes sweetheart?’_

_‘I did good. Cassie poo is safe now huh?’_

_‘Yes sweetheart. You did very good. Now we will go tell your momma and papa how brave their little Beau was’._

_‘And uncle Gabe too right uncle Sam?’_

_‘Yes baby and uncle Gabe too’_ , Sam replied with a chuckle. _‘Uncle Gabe will be very proud of you sweetheart’._

I smile widely showing my puppy teeth. I am awesome!

I look around. Wow I can almost touch the leaves on the trees because uncle Sam is so tall. The air smells so fresh up here. 

I tilt my head asking, _‘Uncle Sam can I be tall like you one day?’_

_‘Well yes baby, you can. You need to eat your vegetables and fruits when Mama and papa tell you to ok’._

Uncle Dean decides to add, _‘And your meat too Beau. Your uncle Sam is a vegetarian’._

Sam Scoffs, ‘ _Being a vegetarian is good for everyone Dean’._

_‘Yeah whatever you say fruitcake’._

‘ _Jerk!’_

‘ _Bit-‘_ , Uncle Dean wanted to reply but Cassie poo cut in.

_‘Language Dean! Child is present!’_

Hmm I wonder what uncle Dean wanted to say? Maybe I’ll ask him later? I want to laugh because uncle Dean is all quiet now with a hugh wolf pout. Oh uncle Dean does not want to disappoint Cassie poo.

A thought comes to my mind, ‘ _Does that mean I have to eat my rabbits uncle Dean?’_

 _‘Yes eat your rabbits too sweetheart_ ’.

 _‘But rabbits are cute and fluffy!_ ’ I reply a little sad.

 _'And yummy',_ Dean adds making me whine.

Cassie poo scolds, ‘ _Dean’._

Uncle Dean let’s out a huff, _‘That’s ok baby. You don’t need to eat a rabbit if you don’t want too. You can have meat already purchased from the butcher too. I’m sure papa and mama will give you kids ample amount of meat for your growing bodies’._

I think for a while, ‘ _Nope’._

‘ _Huh?_ ’ Uncle Dean looks at me confused.

‘ _I going to be a vege….vege….vege’._ I huff, _‘What’s it’s called uncle Sam?!’_

 _‘Vegetarian sweetheart_ ’, Sam chuckles.

I beam, nodding and saying in my own words, _‘A vege-saurus!’_

Dean snorted while Pawpaw John and Cassie poo laughed. 

I giggle and saw one of the meanie man scowl at me. I feel brave so I poke my tongue at him.

My eyes light up seeing the willow tree, _‘We’re nearly home!’_

Pawpaw John replied, _‘Yes we nearly are little one’._

I am so happy now that my Cassie poo is nearly home.

* * *

**Sam**

He couldn’t help but smile whenever little Beau asked many curious questions. The little one had a wandering eye and was very observant. 

And because of Beau’s observance they were able to locate Castiel safely. 

He was thankful for Beau’s life.

Initially Beau wasn’t supposed to come but the little one was a force to be reckoned with practically throwing a nasty tantrum that had John and Dean giving up and allowing the little one to ride on Sam’s back of course with rules.

Beau was not to try anything without their consent.

So the little one paid attention and looked hella adorable snarling beside a ginormous John Winchester.

He knew that Beau was also going to make a very powerful headstrong omega one day. And he would always have the support of the Winchester Pack.

His fathers orders were to secure the kidnappers and take them back to the encampment where they will be interrogated and punished for their crimes.

His father was truly a thoughtful and noble alpha. He was not the type to hastily end another wolf’s life but to give them a proper trail that will serve just punishments for committing acts by spending time in wolf prisons.

And they weren't nice places to spend the rest of their lives in.

He could tell that Dean wanted blood, however, his brother knew that it wasn’t going to solve anything. They needed answers too.

Who was behind this kidnapping?

And more action would be taken against the instigator. If they are attacked, they won’t hesitate to kill or defend themselves when making the arrest.

He was just happy that they have finally got Castiel back otherwise his brother would have been affected badly.

As they reached the willow tree, he thanked the ancestors for sending them little Beau and leading them to find Castiel.

Now they were nearing home and they were going to get to the bottom of everything as soon as they can.

No one hurts a Winchester and gets away with it.

* * *

**Dean**

He was thrilled to have his omega back by his side. He could see his omega was hurt on the head so he cleaned the wound with his tongue as best he could before trotting their way back to the encampment. 

He let Castiel lean on him whenever his mate needed too. And it always worried him. Of course his sweet omega would always say that he was fine.

So he told Cas that he would take him to the Winchester Pack doctor to have a look when they got back which his omega agreed too. That settled him some.

Another part that made the journey back home a little happy was little Beau.

The little one wasn’t an introvert right now and looked genuinely happy. It always made it worthwhile to see pups happy.

And he knew in Beau's eyes, the little one knew he had achieved a mammoth task and was basking in the glory of a happy outcome.

If he was Beau, he would feel the same too. 

Not that he wasn’t thrilled now. He was. 

He saw the scowl that Raphael shot Beau. He was about to say something snarky when little brave Beau poked his little pink tongue out at the asshole and that had him cracking up. 

Yup little Beau was going to make a fantastic headstrong protective omega someday.

He saw the willow tree up ahead, remembering his first date with Castiel. He licked his omegas ear affectionately, whispering, _‘We’re almost home sweetheart_ ’.

His heart stuttering when Castiel replied, ‘ _Yes my love, we are almost home’._

All he could register was the word, love….love……love.

And he let that word soothe his soul.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comments and kudos my lovelies :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok apologies for late one my sweethearts...This chapter is the longest that I've written...so enjoy ♡
> 
> There are alot of new information in this chapter so read well :)
> 
> Warning: For insulting words to Gabe and also a little vulgarity..Please don't read if triggered.

**John**

He knew just the person who could stir things up in order to get answers. And she was an alpha that you wouldn’t be wanting to get on the bad side of.

He already expected the interrogation to not work out as planned and he knew that the three wolves would definitely put up a front to cover up for whoever had given them the assignment. And from the looks of things, they were probably protecting a pack alpha.

So here they were in the counsel chambers neither parties willing to give up and as a result the atmosphere was starting to tense up. 

His eldest was starting to get impatient and had to be held back by his youngest as Dean wanted to storm over and punch the smirk off the lead alphas face.

“Tell us who the hell sent you to kidnap Cas?!” Dean thumped his fist furiously on a desk before him.

The leader, Raphael, just chuckled darkly, “I’m not at liberty to say Dean”.

“And you’re willing to just take the fall for whoever sent you?” Sam added. “Isn’t that a little foolish?”

“We would protect our leader till the very end!” Roy burst out without thinking.

Gabe who was situated beside Mary and Castiel added with a conniving look, “You know how dumb all of you three sound? We pretty much have an idea from which pack you three stinks belong too. You’re forgetting that Castiel is with us and knows the three of you”.

“So?!” Lucifer grumped out looking a little scared now.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “So it would be better if you gave us a name now or else your time in wolf prisons won’t be lessened”. He teased, “And I for one don’t think y’all would be wanting to become someone’s bitch much longer than you have to. Let’s just say you’ll have a new asshole by the end of the year”.

“You have no authority, you filthy crippled omega!” Spat out Raphael.

Sam stood tall, glaring, “Watch your tongue asshole! Don’t speak to him like that or I’ll rip your throat out!”

“Oh boo hoo! Cry me a river!” Raphael spat back. “We won’t be going down that easy! Our contact will ensure that. So save your bullshit interrogation because we still won’t talk!”

Suddenly the entrance door to the chambers burst open and the click clack of heels on a pair of nice leather boots could be heard. All eyes shot to the brown haired female alpha in a checkered shirt tucked into dark jeans that walked in with a _take no shit_ look. She came to stand beside him but not before firmly shaking his hand, “John”.

“Ellen, it’s great to have you here with us”, He smiled.

Ellen aimed a dangerous lopsided grin at the three criminals before her, eyes looking like a vulture that had spotted a carcass, “Oh I’m glad to be here John. Anything I can do to protect my nephews and their mates is of top priority to me”. She added, “Now I hear these jokers don’t want to play?”

“They are choosing to stay mum about the person who ordered them to kidnap and harm my son's mate”, he replied.

Ellen let out a snort, “Not a wise move”.

“Definitely not”, Dean added.

Ellen's eyes shot to Bobby who was standing by the left side of her, “Singer fetch me a beer will you?”

Bobby rolled his eyes, “Really Ellen? We’re married. No need for last names”.

“Singer?” Ellen asked with a hand on her hip.

Bobby grumped out, “What?”

“Beer ! I won’t ask again honey”.

He chuckled as he watched Bobby mumble under his breath as he walked away. But before his old friend walked out the door, Dean decided to spice things up teasingly saying with a smirk, “Well now we know who wears the pants in the Singer household”.

“Yeah yeah!” Bobby called out over his shoulder before heading out leaving them all snorting a laugh.

He shook his head. Yup even through tough times, everyone in the Winchester Pack would find a way to tease and laugh. 

It was the Winchester way.

* * *

 

**Dean**

Aunt Ellen was here and that meant that Raphael and his posse were going to be in for a hella tough time. 

He watched as Ellen slowly circled the cuffed men, “What do you boys go by?”

Roy huffed, “And why should we tell you that lady?!”

A hard look made it’s way onto Ellen’s face as she crowded into a now gulping Roy, eyes looking deeply into the other man’s, “What. Do. You. Boys. Go. By?”

Roy swallowed, “Um.. I’m Roy”. The short alpha then gestured to the other two, “They’re Lucifer and Raphael”.

Ellen raised a brow, “Now that wasn’t so hard now was it?” She took a step back and looked at the other two, “Well biblical names aye? How fitting”. 

“And you’re a female alpha. What an abomination”, Raphael sneered obviously not stirred yet. “If such an abomination would be in our pack then we would have them burned or beaten. You’d be treated the way you should be!”

He would not have said that if he was Raphael. Oh boy.

Ellen kept her cool, standing before Raphael, meeting the alpha eye to eye, “Is that so? Just like the way you treated Castiel, a sweet omega that deserves to be protected instead of used and abused at the hands of his pack members?” She tilted her head in thought, “You’re not very productive alphas I would say. Very useless and pathetic”.

He could tell that Ellen was just getting started.

“SHUT UP BITCH!” Raphael roared into Ellen’s face.

Ellen tutted, “You kiss your mother with that mouth boy. It’s no wonder your lives are sad and of the highest stupidity”.

“You don’t know anything about us!” Lucifer slammed back.

Ellen smirked, “Oh but I do know a lot about you”. She added, “You know unlike you boys, I actually do my homework well”. 

“You have nothing!” Roy spat out.

Ellen just cut to the chase, “See, I have direct links to the Wolf Investigative Unit. And because your pack, which I believe is the Novak pack, has been brought to our attention, we had each and every member investigated and pack activities under a microscope”. She added, “We have been monitoring your alpha, Michael for a few months now”.

“Michael didn’t send us!’

Ellen spat out, “I suggest you boys stop lying! We found out Michael’s reason for wanting Castiel to pay! We found out why Michael had truly killed Castiels mom! We know that you three are very close to Michael! How you would do anything for him Raphael! How you would do anything for the man you love!”

Raphael was stunned shut for a few seconds. He stammered, “I d-don’t know what you’re t-talking about.”

“It isn’t a coincidence that Anna’s mother died at childbirth. It isn’t a coincidence that Katie died when Castiel was eight”.

His eyes shot to Castiels confused ones. He watched as his omega stepped up announcing, “What is she talking about Raphael?”

He knew how Ellen liked to air out all the dirty laundry all at once. It was her style of getting into someone’s head. He watched as Raphael snickered, “Those bitches deserved what they got. But I loved Anna like a daughter. Someone had to replace her mother”. His eyes shot to Castiels, “Ever wondered why Anna was always the favorite child?”

“What did you do Raphael?!” Castiels face morphed to one of anger. “What did you do to get my mother killed?!”

“Your mother was a lying slut! And I exposed her to Michael! Don’t you remember seeing me the day Michael ended your mothers life?” Raphael sneered.

Castiels eyes watered up, “What did you say?”

“You are your mothers child but not Michael’s!” Raphael finally let out.

He slipped his hand around Castiels waist allowing his omega to lean into him for support. He asked, “Then who is Castiels father?”

Raphael sneered, “Balthazar of the Milton Pack. The whore fell in love with him and became pregnant. Michael found out when Castiel was five but did not kill Katie. He just loved to punish Castiel but three years later he found out she was pregnant again and it wasn’t his...again. So he ripped her throat out. And as for Anna’s mother, I suffocated her after birth and ordered that the midwives say she died during childbirth if they wished to spare their lives. I would do anything for Michael! I would do anything to keep my alpha satisfied”.

“And you’re still trying”, Ellen added. “It seems Michael still hasn’t fallen for you yet. He still looks at you like a friend whose always been there. And bringing Castiel to him was so you could stir his feelings for you”.

“Yeah the only trouble is you walked into Winchester Pack territory without thinking that it was bound to be well protected. How clumsy!” Sam added. “You’re sick Raphael”.

Raphael growled, pulling at his restraints, “I had to do this for Michael! I had to do this for Anna. Castiel was a thorn on their side’s! Castiel was a thief who would rob him of his daughter’s happiness! He holds Anna above all else and I was the one who was going to be seen as a hero for ending Castiel and bringing Dean to her!”

He felt anger swim in his veins, “I would never love anyone but Castiel. Anna and Michael can go to hell!”

Ellen uttered, dusting her hands, “Well looks like Michael and Anna won’t be too happy when we arrest them and when they find out that dear Raphael and his goons failed them”.

“No you cannot do this!” Raphael roared.

“Yes we can and we will!” Ellen barked back. “You are all going away for a very long time. Mark my words!”

John ordered their lead Epsilon, “Lee put them in their cells and assemble your best wolves. Your team will accompany Dean, Sam, Bobby and I to the Novak Pack where we will make the arrest of Michael and Anna Novak.”

“Yes alpha”, Lee half nodded and signaled his men to escort the prisoners out of the counsel chambers.

He pulled his half distraught omega to his side, kissing his forehead, “Castiel…Baby talk to me?”

Castiel sniffled, his voice drained as he announced, “Now I know why Michael treated me like shit Dean. He wasn’t my father….He never was”. His teary eyed omega turned to face him, “I need to find him Dean”.

“Find who baby?”

“I need to find my father Balthazar”.

He understood where Castiel was coming from. He laid a soft pack on his omegas lips before resting his forehead against Cas, “We will find him together baby. Me, you and the pack. I promise you”. He added, “But for now, let’s go back to Sam’s. Gabe's kids want to snuggle you and I heard Beau is also waiting for you as well”.

For the first time since the interrogation began, his omega smiled widely, “I would love that Dean”.

He would do anything to put that amazing smile on Castiels face. Anything at all.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And what do you think of this chapter? :D
> 
> Oh yes and I just love Balthazar...And I hope he is somewhat fitting for Cas dad in this fic ♡
> 
> Comments and kudos please...xoxo!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again apologies for the late chapter...
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter...cuteness....
> 
> And yes a little angsty ending..

**Castiel**

_White wolves_

_So many of them._

_Their fur looking like puffy white clouds._

_Their eyes glowing light crystal blue._

_But his eyes were the deepest of blues; sapphires they could be compared to._

_His proud tall stance only spoke of his strength and importance._

_But his smile was the sweetest and gentlest of all._

_He could feel the soft fur between his fingers as he ran his hand along the great alphas thick mane._

_He could feel the love as the great alpha snuggled him close._

_He could hear the deep purr radiating from within the great alphas chest as it lulled him to sleep._

_A peaceful, blissful sleep._

**_Good night my son._ **

_**Remember I will always love you and one day we will meet again.** _

…….

He opened his eyes, blinking up at the white ceiling above. His foggy sight becoming more clear and his senses more alert. It was then he registered the warmth that he was cocooned in while the smell of freshly baked apple pie filled the air.

He had the most vivid of dreams. Like he was actually there.

He wondered what the dream had meant? 

All he knows is that he felt a very strong connection to the alpha wolf.

His mind however drifted off once again when he felt a wet tongue lick his scarred ear lightly. Then more movement around his body was felt as little exaggerated yawns and sighs could be heard. 

He smiled as a heavy black furry lump attempted to restrict his airflow by wedging whoever self on the entire base of his neck and adams apple. He chuckled lightly as he supported the little one whom he now could scent as Harlow in his arms without trying to wake the pup up, sitting up gently. 

He smiled even wider as the other five pups whined and attempted to dig themselves in to a much more comfortable position around him. He cradled Harlow to his chest like a little baby before inspecting the tiny pups who had decided to use him as a snuggle pillow. All in their fluffy black pup forms.

There was Beau nestled on the right side of his torso and six year old Jason on the left side of his torso. The other three pups who were two year old triplets belonged to Joanna Harvelle-Singer, single mother and daughter of Ellen and Bobby Harvelle-Singer. 

The three little ones names were Nathan, Mike and Bradley. And they were just as adorable as little Harlow and Beau. Such darlings.

He couldn’t help the craving of having little ones of his own that were just as sweet. 

“You’re their favorite snuggle bug”, came a voice by the door.

He could only smile and glance up at his fond looking alpha. He could feel actual butterflies fluttering around in his tummy as he asked, “I would love a few snuggle babies of my own someday. I could wake up to happiness like this the rest of my life”. He rocked a _pawing in the air_ still sleeping Harlow.

He could hear Deans footsteps approach the bed before the mattress dipped as the alpha sat down by his side. His alpha ran his index finger through the black belly fur of little Harlow, “I’ve never seen Harlow warm up to anyone this fast”.

He spared a glance up at Dean, “I’m just glad he doesn’t find me scary”. A little jolt of embarrassment  shot through him as he focused his attention back on little Harlow’s underbelly.

His heart skipped a tiny beat and his face warmed up when he felt Deans somewhat rough but tender palm cup the side of his scarred cheek, guiding his face and eyes back to meet beautiful green ones. The alpha spoke with soft determination laced in his tone, “Cas you are not some monster for the pups or anyone else for that matter to be afraid of. To these pups you are magical, you are happiness to them and you are someone they feel they want to always be around. And when we have pups of our own, they will feel the same about their papa”.

His eyes lit up as his smile slowly grew, “You want to have pups with me Dean?” This feeling of warmth growing within his chest.

“I want to have many sweet pups like Beau and Harlow with you Cas. Our own little family one day”. He watched as his alpha smirked, “Maybe more pups than Sam and Gabe”.

He giggled lightly, resting his forehead against Deans, whispering, “Can’t wait”.

His alpha hummed, a deep rumble resonating out of his chest while leaning in and planting a deep toe curling sweet kiss on his lips. He moaned lightly into the kiss and thought that if his hands weren’t busy holding Harlow then he would be making a grab of his alpha. He whined lightly as his alpha broke the sweet kiss, voice little gruff as he murmured, “I think it’s time we wake the pups up. Gabe wants to make breakfast and is planning to morph into his wolf form”.

He raised a curious brow, “Wait Gabe can still morph and walk around in wolf form?”

“Well only if he has on his specially designed goofy back wheels”. Dean clarified when seeing his questioning brow, “You will see what he came up with to keep the trickster still kicking”. Dean shrugged, “It just gets him pawing around in the house and on flat surfaces outside plus makes him feel more better that he can still trot around the pack encampment scaring the crap out of other wolves. You’ll love it babe”.

Oh he was so looking forward to this.

.. ...

Oh my God!

Gabe had on a custom made pair of comfortable wheels somehow attached to his hips. It was like one of those wheelchairs that you see on pups whose back legs aren’t functioning well. It was hella cute. 

And top of all that it was hella funky.

Guess the trickster has some style.

There on his specially made wheelchair was the words _‘Hot wheels’._ And boy was it colorful and creative with its orange-yellow flames painted into the sides.

He couldn’t help the laugh that tore out of him as he watched Gabriel’s beautiful black wolf chase after his pups in the front yard. It also provided him with so much joy to see Gabe overcome such obstacles. Sam’s mate was truly remarkable.

“He’s amazing”, he found himself uttering.

His mate wrapped an arm around his shoulder, “Yeah Gabe truly is amazing”.

He rested his head against Deans shoulder, chuckling as they watched little Harlow attempt to pounce on his papa while little Beau chased his own tail. His eyes then shifted to little six year old Jason who was being groomed by his big alpha dad, Sam. 

The big wolf who was lying belly down on the grass and the tiny pup who attempted to climb up his dad’s back brought back thoughts of his peculiar dream. 

“Dean?”

“Yes baby”.

“I had a dream about a big white alpha wolf today. It was so real….Well it felt like, I’ve been there before as a child”.

His mate kissed him lightly on the forehead, “It could be a memory baby or just a dream. Have you had this dream before?”

“No…I guess….with you know….finding out Balthazar is my dad, kinda contributed”.

Dean said, “I can only tell you what my dad told me of the Milton Pack. He says that they are a pack of beautiful white wolves and that their alpha was one of the most gentlest yet fiercest. That alpha was your father”.

His heart stuttered, “Was?”

Dean pulled him closer, “No one knew what happened to the alpha. All my dad heard was that the alpha had gone missing some 27 years back. No one knows how, why or where”.

His heart squeezed, “Dean that was when I was 8. When my mother was killed”. Dread filled him up, “Do you think Michael had something to do with my father’s disappearance?” Tears filled up his eyes as fear grappled him while he whispered brokenly, “Do you think he is dead?”

After a few quiet seconds, Dean murmured, “I don’t really know how to answer that babe but I promise you that we will get to the bottom of this. No matter what, we will always be here for you”. He closed his eyes, a tear streaking down his cheek as his alphas warm lips met his forehead, “I love you Cas and I still have faith and hope. That’s all we have baby. We need to believe”.

He knew his alpha was right. He could feel that this wasn’t over. There is more to this and he will continue to stay strong and believe. 

For his real father, he would.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tell me what you think of this chapter my lovelies? ♡♡
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated ♡♡♡


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know me...I don't like to drag angst...anyway I hope you are happy at the end of this chapter :D
> 
> Warning: For references of past death, murder or violence...nothing too graphic...However, don't read if triggered easily.

**Michael**

He strolled down this damp stoned narrow winding stairs. The screams, growls and whimpers penetrating the stale air. 

He nodded to the guard who was wearing some sort of blue uniformed security outfit and was armed to the teeth with assorted weapons. He walked past the cells that contained many of the Novak pack prisoners, right to the far dark end. 

The Novaks were traditionalists and liked to maintain their prisons the way any medieval era would. There were fire lit torches stuck into holders on the walls and the walls were rough and unforgiving. This setting helped to scare the prisoners. To instill fear.

The sound of his footsteps echoed against the dark walls. He finally stopped by the last cell, an evil smirk making its way onto his lips as he turned to study the pitiful chained up figure sitting on the bed, “Balthazar why the sad face?”

Balthazar was unkempt, his prison rags dirty, his beard long and matted. He stared blankly at the wall ahead, eyes looking almost dead. His prisoner never uttered a single word ever since his imprisonment 27 years back.

Ever since the day he told Balthazar that Katie and his son, Castiel were dead.

He added, “You know I’ve been experiencing some troubles recently”. He wanted to get a reaction out of the vacant wolf, “Your son Castiel has been a thorn in my side”.

That seemed to catch the attention of the grizzly looking man. Balthazar aimed wide eyes at him, gasping “My son is alive?”

He chuckled, “Yes he is. I lied to you”.

Balthazar stood up, snapping, “Why would you do that?! Isn’t it enough that you killed my true mate and locked me up all these years!”

He roared, as fire swam through his veins, “It isn’t enough! I still hold you responsible for Katie’s death! Because of you, I killed her!”

“Your actions are your own Michael! You are a vile and cruel man!”

He sneered, “I warned you to stay away from Katie and her disgusting son when I first found out but you continued to see each other secretly and made her pregnant the second time! We may be cousins Balthazar and I may have spared your life but I’d rather see Katie dead then had her released to you!”

Balthazar’s face downturned, anger ebbed away to be replaced by a heartbroken dreadful look, “She was pregnant?”

“Yes she was! To another hideous spawn”. He smirked, “Oh she didn’t tell you huh?”

Balthazar sat down, “I would have broken pack laws to steal her and Castiel away from you. I promised her that I would not leave her with you if she ever got pregnant again”. He buried his face into the palm of his hands, sniffling, “She knew that I would be putting my own pack in danger so she chose to hide it from me”.

“She is quite the persuader huh?” He tapped a finger on his lips, “Tell me when you found out Castiel was yours, why didn’t you take him? You know what I’m capable of, so why leave your son through all that hurt?”

“Sacrifices”, Was all Balthazar uttered. “One for many other wolves and pups lives. Katie wanted it that way and ordered me not to attack you for hurting Cas. She made me promise on my fathers grave”. Balthazar sobbed, “I abandoned my son”.

He let out a chesty laugh, not feeling an ounce of sadness for the guilt ridden alpha. Instead he added salt onto the wound saying, “Yes you did abandon Castiel the first 8 years of your son’s life”. He chuckled, “And the next 27 years while your ass was stuck in here”. He darkly added, “Oh how I made him pay for your mistakes Balthazar”.

Balthazar couldn’t contain his roar that echoed through the wolf prisons.

He continued to laugh, “You will never see him again Bal. I will make sure he continues to pay dearly”.

He watched as Balthazar collapsed onto the ground, drained of energy, weeping his heart out for his only child Castiel.

Oh what a glorious sight. He clicked his fingers at the guards,  “Take him out of his cell. Escort him to the middle of the pack encampment. It is there he will meet his doom”. He clicked his tongue, “Time to get rid of all the garbage”.

* * *

**John**

They waited in the shadows for the opportune time to approach the Novak pack encampment. With how dirty the Novak pack alpha liked to play, it was important they corner the pack alpha when he least expects to.

They had Bobby to thank for their scent maskers or else they would have been detected easily. His eyes roamed the pack encampment seeing that everything was quiet and all were probably in the comfort of their homes. There were only a few men patrolling the encampment. 

He would leave them to Dean and Sam.

His eyes caught movement just up ahead. It was Michael accompanied by two prison guards that were dragging a dirty looking shaggy haired prisoner who looked like he had no ounce of energy left. He raised his arm signaling to the others to wait for his command.

He continued to watch as the prisoner who was shackled by the hands and feet was made to kneel down before Michael. He watched as the Novak pack alpha pulled out a silver dagger and pressed it against the skin of the emotionless prisoners throat. 

This was not the pack way.

He gave the signal and all his soldiers tore out into the opening. They tackled all the patrolling wolves, pinning them to the ground whilst he ran by them, focused on Michael.

He watched as Michael’s eyes narrowed at him, before the man slowly attempted to run his blade across the prisoners throat. A few beads of blood was starting to spill out of the cut which made him begin to panic. 

No. No. No.

By some miracle, his son Dean pounced onto Michael, tackling the alpha to the ground. The alpha attempted to stab the dagger into Deans wolf when he screamed in pain as his hand was bitten and shaken by Deans Sharp canines allowing the dagger to fall onto the ground. His son pining the alpha down with his hugh snarling venomous looking black wolf.

Michael roared, “What is the meaning of this John?!”

He morphed back into his human form, uncaring for his nakedness as he stood tall and proud, “You Michael Novak have been charged with attempting to kidnap a Winchester omega with intent to harm or kill, trespassing into Winchester Pack territory, lifelong abuse of Castiel Milton, the murder of Katie. You will be tried in front of the high wolf council for which they will hand out your sentencing without further hesitation”.

“Father!” Anna screeched as she was escorted by a Winchester Pack Epsilon.

“What are you arresting my daughter for?! I demand to know!”

“She will be tried before the council for deliberate abuse and misconduct involving Castiel Milton. Her sentence will be lesser than yours but she will do the time”.

“No! Release her!” Michael screeched.

He ordered his men, “Cuff Mr. Novak and escort him to Winchester Pack territory along with his daughter”.

He slipped on his track suit handed to him by Bobby before making his way to the prisoner who was still kneeling on the ground staring intently at him. As he approached, he heard the man’s croaky voice say, “John Winchester”.

That stopped him in his tracks. His curiosity spiking, “Who are you?”

The man swallowed, “My name is Balthazar. Balthazar Milton”.

His eyes could only widen as he starred at the man stunned. He took in the rugged look of the once missing alpha before him. 

Fate was a kind mistress today.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Annnnddd hit me with your comments and kudos :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok good times....:D

**Balthazar**

He was thankful.

He was supported through the journey from Novak pack lands to Winchester Pack lands by alphas Dean and Sam. The young alphas each allowing him to wrap an arm around their shoulders as his legs refused to support him due to weakness.

Very remarkable alphas, the Winchester boys were and are.

The Winchester encampment was massive and spectacular. His mind would always drift off to his own pack, allowing sadness and heartbreak to consume him for some time. He wondered if his pack even survived the attack of Michael’s wolves the day they invaded their home and took him away?

He would try and stay positive, feeling even better when John Winchester so generously offered that they would help him with the search.

On Johns orders, Dean and Sam led him to one of the packs guest cabins. It had everything, from a living room, to kitchen, to a bedroom with a bathroom. He thanked the boys as they helped him sit down on the bed. 

Sam waved, “I’ll see you soon Mr. Milton”.

He replied weakly, “Sure thing son. Thank you”.

Dean smiled at him and said, “There are clothes that might fit you in the drawers, I'll leave you for at least two hours to have a relaxful warm bath. You’ll find everything you need in the bathroom.  I'll come get you for supper”. Dean then added, “There’s someone I want you to meet”.

He wondered who Dean was talking about. Anyway he would think about it later because right now a shower to wash off at least 27 years of dirt and grime was more welcoming. He nodded and gratefully added, “Thank you Dean. I will see you soon”.

“Ok Mr. Milton”.

“Call me Balthazar kid or Bal if you prefer”. Dean had earned the right to call him by his first name.

The young alpha beamed, “Ok….Bal. see you soon”.

He watched the young alpha walk away. 

For the first time in a long time, he  felt safe and sound.

* * *

**Castiel**

He instantly jumped into Deans arms the moment he spotted his alpha.

He had been weary and a little fearful for his alphas life. He knew how vile, cruel and strong alpha Michael was and he didn’t want his mate to get hurt.

Dean chuckled and spun him around in the air. He leaned his forehead against his alpha's, “I was starting to get worried”.

Dean smiled, thumbing at the creases on Castiels forehead, “Don’t worry sweetheart. Michaels no match for me”.

He nibbled on his bottom lip, voice almost quiet as he whispered, “You finally have him in cuffs?”

“Yes baby. He and Anna will never hurt you or anyone innocent ever again”. Dean laid a kiss on his lips, “There is something else. Well someone else we rescued from Michael’s cruel clutches”.

His curiosity spiked, “Who is it hon?”

Dean kissed his nose making it tickle and him giggle, “I’ll let it be a surprise baby. Trust me it’s gonna be worth the wait”.

He pouted,  “Fine”. He squeaked as his alpha swept him off the ground, carrying him bridle style. “Dean!” He threw his head back letting out a full bellied laugh.

Dean proceeded to head towards their bedroom, “What?! I want to cuddle”.

He shook his head fondly, “Fine but Mr. Fizzles needs to cuddle with us too”.

Dean laid him gently on the bed, head tilted in confusion, “Who’s Mr. Fizzles?”

He stuck his hand under his pillow pulling out a stripped blue and red kiddie sock, holding it up in the alphas face, “This is Mr. Fizzles”.

Dean cracked up, tears actually pooling in his eyes. He sputtered, “Yeah right babe? Quit playing around”.

He folded his arms along his chest, trying to keep his face as serious as he could. He watched as his alphas laughter turned into full on gaping like a fish out of water.

“Wait you're serious?”, Dean said incredulously.

“I’m afraid that I am deadly serious Dean. Mr. Fizzles stays or no cuddles”.

Dean chuckled settling down beside him, “Ok and how did Mr. Fizzles get acquainted with you babe?” His alpha actually looked genuinely interested.

“Beau gave him to me. He actually did a little sock puppet show for me just to cheer me up because I was too worried about you. He says that Mr. Fizzles always makes him feel good. He kept Mrs. Fizzles and gave me Mr. Fizzles. Says that way we will always remember each other too”. He shrugged, “It’s a sweet gesture and I’m so not ready to part with Mr. Fizzles yet”. He glanced shyly at Dean, “I know it’s kinda weird. I hope you don’t mind. I just need to place him under my pillow”.

Dean chuckled, “Little Beau. Always finding ways to make things better”. He snuggled into Dean who spooned him, making him feel so loved, safe and comforted, “And I don’t mind baby. As long as you’re happy”.

He and Dean fell asleep murmuring sweet nothings to each other. 

He had a dream of the same massive white wolf again and this time it felt much more real.

* * *

**Dean**

He adored his mate. 

He was the sweetest and cutest omega around. Well apart from the sweet little pups running around of course.

Call it selfish or arrogant,  but his alpha preened when Castiel confessed that he had been worried for him. Guess it was just the knowledge that his omega was thinking about him that stirred his alpha up. 

Well he had made sure to comfort his beloved to ease his omegas worries. Only to find that Beau had beat him to it.

His heart swelled for little Beau and his loving tender care for his mate. He was thankful that Beau helped fill the void in Cas' heart temporarily.

Mr. Fizzles was an excellent and sweet idea.

They napped quite well.

Now everyone was gathered around the dinner table at the Winchester household. From Sam and family to John, Mary, Cas and he. 

His mom and Gabe had made a feast fit for kings and queens.

His father announced, “Dean time to bring our guest to dinner?”

He nodded in affirmation before laying a kiss onto his omegas lips, “I’ll be right back baby”.

Castiel bit at his bottom lip, “Ok hon”.

**

He guided a now freshly shaven, clean cut, elegantly clothed Balthazar into his dining room. He introduced, “Everyone I’d like you to meet...”. His eyes flickered over to Castiels beautiful curious blues, “Balthazar Milton, Alpha of Milton Pack”.

Everyone got up to meet Balthazar except for Castiel who was standing by his chair, glassy eyed and in slight wonder and shock. He turned to the Milton Pack Alpha, “Bal I’d like to introduce you to my mate”.

“Sure thing son”.

John, Mary, Sam and the others knew what was about to happen so they stood back giving Castiel and the unsuspecting alpha some space. He led the alpha to his still glued in place mate however, as he turned he could see that Bal’s eyes were squinted and his features seemed to be that of curiosity and questions. He knew that the alpha couldn’t put his finger on it.

That’s ok. He was here to help.

He introduced, “Bal this here is my beautiful mate, Castiel……Milton”.

He watched as everything fell into place in the alphas eyes. He watched as the alpha broke down, tears streaking the man’s face. The alpha finally uttered with a broken, “Castiel my son”.

Castiel smiled with his own tears cascading down his cheeks, “Hello Mr. Milton”. His heart broke knowing that Castiel was trying to be cautious. He soothed a hand down his mates bicep.

Balthazar smiled shakily, there was this renewed spark in his eyes as he corrected, “Call me dad son”.

Castiel choked out with a smile, softly muttering, “Dad”.

Everyone didn’t have a dry eye the moment they witnessed father and son reunited once more.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feed me with your comments and kudos my lovelies :D
> 
> And more Castiel and Bal (Father and Son) moments in the next chapter :D


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar POV....
> 
> Long POV Castiel....

**Balthazar**

The thing that began to stir an inkling of familiarity was the omegas blue eyes. _He had seen these blue eyes somewhere?_ He tried to gauge his memory but somehow it has become a little rusty after 27 years in isolation. His nose was also not very reliable as it once was in his prime and possibly his sense of scent was almost lost.

Then when Dean announced that the omega before him was his mate ‘ _Castiel Milton’,_ it was as if all the pieces fell into place. _He knew those blue eyes._

His heart squeezed as he took in his son. His son he had thought all along was dead like his sweet Katie. He could feel the tears clouding his eyes as he took in the marred face of his son. The scars had increased and were much more prominent and painful to look at. He wished that he could turn back time, man up and snatch Katie and Castiel away from Michael’s clutches. He wished he just followed his gut instincts at the time.

But all is done and time does not  turn back. 

All that mattered was that he and Katie’s son were alive and standing right before him.

He couldn’t describe this heaviness within his chest as he uttered brokenly, “Castiel, my son”.

He watched as tears cascaded down his son’s still beautiful face, “Hello Mr. Milton”. And that response completely would not do. No, Castiel will never have to be careful around him, he would never have to feel afraid and insecure before him. 

He smiled shakily, voice full of emotions as he said, “Call me dad, son”.

A cloud of emotions was swimming in Castiels eyes, the omega smiling and uttered, “Dad”.

The feelings that consumed him was so blissful, so complete. He opened his arms, “Come here my son. I need to hold my boy”.

And so Castiel nodded and clambered into his arms. His alpha was very happy, proud and finally whole again. He sniffed and finally noticed that his son also carried Katie’s scent.  

The sweet scent of honey.

Oh how he tightened his hold, afraid to let go. 

* * *

**Castiel**

This felt so surreal.

But just hugging his dad back told him this was real as can be. 

And it was definitely one of the happiest moments in his life.

There were only two other times in his life that he had encountered such joy; one was when he was with his mom and the other was when in Deans arms.

He felt so secure and so safe when his father tightened his hold lightly on him. It felt like the dream he had when he would snuggle with the big great white wolf.

When they finally parted, he smiled shakily at his teary eyed dad, “We have a lot to talk about dad”.

His father smiled at him, “Yes we do son. Yes we do”.

“Lets have dinner first and then catch up yeah?”

“Sure thing son”. 

He never thought hearing the word ‘ _son_ ’ would make him feel so good. 

He let his father walk back to the dining table before he turned and jumped into his alphas arms, hugging his future mate close. He let out a watery mumble into his alphas shoulder, “Thank you so much Dean for saving my dad”.

His alpha guided his face to meet his, running a hand down his cheek, “You’re welcome my love. I love you so much”.

“I love you too Dean”, he laid a deep kiss onto his lovers lips. _A kiss he had never attempted before_. Into the kiss he heard his alpha moan lightly and pulled him in closer. It was like he was swimming in a sea of love and want, allowing his tongue to glide alongside his alpha's. His own body heating up and his nether regions were aflame. He felt that Deans was too.

His alpha pulled away lightly, making him whine. They had rested their foreheads against one another, breathing heavily through their nostrils and mouth. His alpha murmuring, “Christ you’ll be the death of me Cas”.

He chuckled breathlessly, glancing into his lovers fully blown pupils, “Hmm”. He bit his lips, turning a shade red as he shyly uttered, “Maybe we can continue this later in the privacy of our room? I kinda like that type of kissing”. God he swore he was probably red like a tomato.

He felt Deans breathing increase once more and swore he heard a tiny growl. He gazed into his alphas eyes, there was a light red ring surrounding his alphas green iris’s. His alpha's voice deepened, “You sure?”

He smiled, saying more confidently, “Yeah I’m sure”. His omega was feeling real bold and giddy right now.

Dean added much calmer, “Ok baby. But only what you’re comfortable with ok”.

His heart fluttered, “Ok Dean”.

**

He sat alone with his dad on the porch swing. The Winchesters and family were kind enough to allow he and his dad space to talk. They had a mug of hot chocolate each, staring lighthearted and calmly at the starry night skies and quiet encampment. The silence was welcoming for a while. He decided to finally break the silence, “Dad I’m glad that you’re here with me”.

His dad answered, “As am I son”.

He took a deep breath, “Dad what happened?” He knew the question was broad but it’s the only one that he could think of that he really wanted an answer to.

Balthazar answered after a few moments of contemplating, “Well that’s quite a big question son. Anyway I’ll just start from the very beginning”.

“Your mom and I fell in love and were true mates from the same pack”. The alpha was quite for some time, a flicker of sadness fleeting through his features before he continued, “However, we hadn’t mated officially yet. One day when she was out in the woods hunting rabbits, alpha Michael who was obsessed with Katie, forcefully mated her and claimed her as his. My father who was the alpha at the time had no choice but to agree”. Tears began to glisten in Balthazar’s eyes, “So I had to watch my love being forcefully taken away. And I thought I’d never see her again, until she surprised me in the woods one day not long after being taken. We were still heavily in love and that was the day we went the extra mile. As a result she got pregnant with you”. 

Balthazar took a sip of his hot chocolate before he continued, “So from then,  we had a secret relationship. I begged her to run away with me but she refused. She didn’t want to tarnish the Milton Pack reputation. She was a very loyal wolf. She of course announced that she would lie to Michael about the child in her womb. And so alpha Michael believed the baby was his”. He glanced down at his mug, thumbing at the mug handle for a while before he sighed, “My father passed away a year after your birth, so I became pack alpha. I once again tried to convince her that I could challenge Michael for her hand now that I was pack alpha but still she refused. So things continued as a secret until Michael somehow found out you were not his at the age of 5”. 

He placed a hand on his dad’s wrist as the alphas tears streamed down his face. He uttered softly, “Dad we don’t need to talk about this if you don’t want to?”

Balthazar’s response was instantaneous, “No! I want to and you deserve to hear everything”. The alpha sucked in a breath before saying, “You suffered at the hands of Michael and it’s my fault”.

He felt his heart squeeze, “There was probably a reason dad?”

“Not reason enough for me to abandon my son to the hands of an abuser”.

He swallowed, “Did mom have anything to do with this reason?” He suspected that his mom did.

Balthazar replied, “I won’t blame her Castiel. I should have at least taken you away from Michael”. He uttered defeatedly, “But I didn’t. And so you suffered more. At 8 years old alpha Michael killed your mother and sent his wolves to invade my pack and arrest me. I spent 27 years in his prisons while he tortured me, tormented me and kept reminding me of how he ripped you and your mother’s throat”.

He gasped, “You thought I was dead?”

“Yes Castiel. I did until he confessed that it wasn’t true the night John, Dean and Sam rescued me”. The alpha looked dejected, shame clearly reflecting off of him, “I’m sorry Castiel. I’ve made so many wrong moves in my prime and as a result you had to pay the price. You should hate me, throw me into a pit and leave me there to rot”.

A tear cascaded down his face. He could see the genuine hurt, guilt and self depreciation on his dad’s face. He knew if his father could, then he’d turn back time. He squeezed his fathers wrist lightly, “Dad I could never hate and hurt you. I know deep down that you are a good person. Mistakes were made but that doesn’t mean we hold onto it. We need to let the past go and move forward”. He smiled, “And I want to move towards happier times with you. I just got my dad back and I am over the moon”. He added, “Thank you for sharing with me dad”.

Balthazar just stared at him a little on the awed side, “You are a way better wolf than I can ever be Castiel. You are pure, good and perfect. Dean is a very lucky alpha”.

He smiled shyly at his dad, “Dean is a good alpha dad, just like you are”.

His dad wrapped an arm around his shoulder pulling him into his side. He smiled when the alpha laid a kiss on his temple, “I love you son. Very very much”.

This was a dream come true. He felt finally happy and content now that everyone he cared about was finally together, he replied staring at the brightest star in the night sky, knowing it was his mom smiling down on both he and his dad, “I love you too dad”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please don't forget to leave comments and kudos as it helps inspire me :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe is very helpful and Castiel walks into a surprise ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And squeeee...A 1000 kudos!!!!...I love you all my readers. I honestly never thought I'd get so much comments, kudos or hits when I started this fic but I am grateful ♡♡♡...Thank you all!

**Dean**

He was pinching his nose with eyes closed, pacing back and forth in he and Cas bedroom. Thoughts running at the speed of light through his mind.

_What to do? How do I do this? How do I not scare him? What’s the right way to do this? Will he get freaked out? What if I touch him wrongly? How can I make it romantic? Is has to be romantic right? I mean I want Cas to be comfortable right? Of course I do! What kind of question is that, you Neanderthal?! Oh God I’m going to mess up?_

“If you keep that up, you’ll be burning a hole into your bedroom floor”.

He gasped out in shock facing the person who the voice belonged to. And he was right to assume, coming face to face with a curious Gabriel. He spluttered, “Damnit Gabe! Don’t creep up on me especially when I’m busy thinking”. He jabbed his own temple with his index and middle finger repeatedly.

Of course he should have known that Gabe wouldn’t be swerved so easily. The omega’s lip lifted up to aim him a sly smirk, “And what has got big alpha Deano so worked up?”

He huffed and folded his arms along his chest in silent defiance. After a few seconds in petulant behavior, he sighed, “Cas wants to engage in more deeper stuff”. He flushed lightly.

Gabe clicked his tongue, “You may want to elaborate a little further Deano? Go into specifics”. The omega looked like he was enjoying his pain if that smug expression was anything to go by.

He rubbed the back of his neck, “We engaged in a tongue filled kiss today. We kinda got into it and I swear I could scent the possible desire….I mean I could be reading it wrong!” He pulled at his hair, “Oh God, he says he wants to do the kiss thingy again in the bedroom because it felt nice”. He babbled with wide eyes, “And I don’t even know how to you know…act or um behave during the kiss….I mean I was thrilled to hear that he wanted to carry on the kiss in the bedroom plus I’m positive that things will get heated up but I don’t want to scare him away”. He aimed Gabe a pleading look, “You get what I’m trying to say right?! I mean Cas is pure!”

“What if you taint him with your evil hands huh?” Gabe added while tapping his lips in thought.

He stared at Gabe in disbelief, feeling even more worried. He was about to say, ‘ _Yes exactly_ ’ when Gabe burst out into a full bellied laugh. He aimed the omega an almost pouty look, mumbling, “Not funny!” He was almost close to adding the stomping feet effect.

Gabe finally took in deep breaths, wiping the happy tears from the corner of his eyes. He chuckled, “Oh Deano. You’re overthinking things. You’re not going to scare him”. The omega hummed in thought, “Castiel is like an onion. You have to peel his layers one at a time”. 

He raised a confused brow at Gabe, “And how pray tell do I do that?”

“You gotta give him the appropriate touches he needs to enable him to feel loved and cherished. When he likes something, you will know. If you’re going too far then he will definitely tell you because that’s something you will make clear to him before you turn the heat up”. Gabriel added with a cheeky smile, “We’re omegas Dean. Omegas respond to tender love and care. It’s all they ever need and want apart from family”. 

“Ok so what do I do?” He asked still uncertain.

“Follow your heart Dean. Let it guide you. You’ll know what to do”. Gabriel’s eyes then travelled the whole room. The omega tutted, “And maybe we can spice up the atmosphere just to set the mood”.

He raised a brow at his brother in law, “You do know that I’m not trying pressure him into thinking we gotta have sex now right? Not when he may not be ready”.

Gabriel sighs, his head tilted back as he blew out a breath, before uttering, “Good heavens Dean! It’s not about projecting an ulterior motive! It’s about romance”. The omega adds, “You’d be surprised how happy and cherished an omega may feel when an alpha goes the extra mile. And with regards to Castiels chaotic past, I think he deserves to see what love truly is and enjoy that magical moment in the arms of his alpha”. Gabe then concluded with a challenging look, “So put away the machismo and become a sweetheart for your sweetheart”.

The feeling he felt due to Gabes words uplifted him at the same time making him determined. _Particularly when Gabes words were nothing but true; Cas needed this_. He smiled, “Very well Gabe. Tell me how do I spice up the room for my sweetheart?”

Gabes smile turned into a lopsided cheeky grin.

* * *

**Castiel**

Something was in the air tonight.

He wondered if it was all the happy things that happened to him today that contributed to his optimistic energy?

_His mate arriving safely. Michael and Anna now locked up. His father alive and finally reunited with his one living parent._

Yeah things were definitely looking up.

And now all he wanted was to be in his mates arms. He flushed when his thoughts shot back to he and his mates ‘ _Oh so nice’_ kiss before dinner tonight.

_Hmm and maybe a  few more kisses like that would definitely complete his night._

He arrived at he and Deans room door, he took a deep breath and turned the door knob. 

His jaw actually felt slack and dropped. He stood there stunned and in awe at the beautiful sight before him. 

He shook his head several times, blinking repeatedly. _Is this real?_

He walked into the room, eyes roaming the beautiful scene. There were red rose petals that littered the floor and the bed. The orange-ish glowing atmosphere projected from wonderful scented lit candles that littered the tables and drawers and there standing by the foot of their bed was a very handsome, casually dressed and smiling Dean Winchester.

He felt a flutter of butterflies in his tummy, shuffling his feet lightly as he flushed hard. He smiled shyly, “This is nice”.

He watched as his alpha headed towards him, a hand hidden behind his back. The alpha stopped before him, running his fingers down his scarred cheek, sending pleasant tingles through his touches. He gasped as the alpha’s soft lips touched his, kissing him lightly before pulling back and holding out a white rose, murmuring, “A white rose for my beautiful white wolf”.

He actually giggled before clamping a hand over his mouth, bug eyed and flushing crimson now. All his alpha did was laugh lightly and gently pried his hand away from his mouth. 

“You don’t have to hide from me Cas. Who you are is perfection to me”.

He bit at his bottom lip, heart fluttering, “You mean that?”

“Every damn word honey”.

“Then I’m ready to show you what’s underneath. I’m ready to show you the real me”.

Dean nodded thumbing at his pulse point on his neck before leaning close to the corner of his neck, warm breath tingling against the surface of his skin as his alpha whispered, “May I?”

His heart thrummed, whispering back, “Yes”.

The moment after that was magical.

The fluttering in his belly and the giddiness was all so welcoming as his alphas soft plump lips grazed this tender spot on his neck before laying a soft sweet kiss there. His eyes closed, sighing in sweet content as the alpha kissed the same spot one last time, mumbling into his skin, “I love you”.

He wrapped his arms around Deans neck, holding the alpha close as he laid his head onto the alphas shoulder. The feeling of trust for his alpha completely consuming him as he replied, “I love you too Dean”.

He never felt more braver for his big reveal.

It’s time to show his alpha what lies beneath.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note I'm trying to make the chapter as realistic as I can 
> 
> Of course the next chapter will be showing much more intimacy but you'll have to see which type...
> 
> The next chapter is going to be one of Cas' most important moments in his and Deans relationship...a hugh step up.... stay tuned :)
> 
> Comments and kudos inspire me to write so please feed me with them :D


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean worships Castiel part 1....

> I will kiss every scar that’s been planted on your heart and love you for who you are – by believe-in-love-forever

* * *

**Castiel**

He splashed cold water onto his heated face. He glanced into the little bathroom mirror, eyes finding his marred distorted features. His heart heavy as he took in his exposed ear canal just where his ear should have been, travelling to the healed claw marks that ran down from the right side of his temple all the way down to his chin, surprisingly missing his eyes, nose and lips.

He was hideous. How could Dean fall for someone like him?

Maybe Dean will finally look at him in disgust once he sees all that ugly under his clothes? Maybe the alpha will finally see him for what he truly is?

A freak. A monster.

He blinked away a few tears, taking a deep breath. 

He turned to face the bathroom door, adjusting his robe tighter into his body. He swallowed, knowing it was time. 

It’s now or never.

He mustered all his left over courage and bravely walked out the bathroom.

Ready to reveal all to his alpha.

* * *

**Dean**

He sat at the foot of the bed, knee bouncing. 

He was worried.

Worried for Castiel. He studied their closed bathroom door, knowing his omega was filled with trepidation. He could smell Castiels anxiety ridden scent all the way from here. He hoped Castiel wasn’t feeling too pressured. 

As soon as the door opened, he was up on his feet blurting, “Cas baby we don’t have to rush into anything if you’re not ready. I love you and I am happy to go slow if you wish”. His eyes roaming the omega now clad in nothing but a light blue robe. 

What was going on?

He watched as the omega bit his bottom lip, apprehension in the cerulean blues. 

“Cas-“, he tried to say.

But Castiel interrupted with a shake of his head, voice almost quiet as he announced, “No Dean. I need to do this. I need to do this for myself please”.

He swallowed, croaking, “Ok Cas”. He had to give Cas this. 

* * *

**Castiel**

He was swimming in a sea of trepidation but somehow he felt his inner omega call out to him, propelling him, telling him that everything would be ok.

Did his omega know something he didn't?

He wanted all of Dean , he was ready to take the next step in their relationship but first comes one of the hardest hurdles in his life.

And only then will he be the omega he truly wanted to be.

He uttered, “Sit down Dean”. He watched many conflicted emotions swim in Deans eyes before the alpha nodded and sat back down on the edge of the mattress.

His heart was now thumping hard against his ribcage, eyes meeting the alphas, “I want you to know that come what may, I will always love you”. He shook his head when Dean wanted to reply something, “No Dean! You see then you speak”. 

He sucked in a breath, tears already clouding his eyes as he slowly faced his robed back to Dean. His eyes focused on the bathroom door, trying to focus his attention somewhere while he undid the sash with trembling fingers. He felt the air finally smack his naked front as the robe fell open. He closed his eyes.

This was it.

He slowly pushed his robes down off his shoulders, dropping it to the floor. His heart weeping and his skin heating up at the exposure. His lips trembling and his breath coming in almost silent short puffs through his nose. His ears listened. 

But there was no sound from Dean. There was no indication of Deans reaction.

 _Oh God_. His tears already dripping down his cheeks and his lips wobbling. 

Dean probably doesn’t want him now.

He could feel his shoulders shake violently and his arms and hands immediately hugging himself.

What was he thinking?

But just like it began, his negative degrading thoughts disappeared when a surprising touch of warm lips brushed the deep horizontal scars at the bottom of his back, followed by the graze of fingertips. He bit his lips and shivered when his alphas lips kissed and murmured words into every scar that littered his back until the alpha was finally nibbling at his shoulder blades while talented palms rubbed at his tummy.

The fear instantly disappeared under the warm and gentle caresses of his alpha. He gasped when he was somehow maneuvered to be carried bridle style. His alpha's green eyes bore into his as he was carried over rose petals until he was lowered down, his back meeting the soft sheets and more red petals. 

His legs opening up allowing Dean to settle between his thighs, hovering above him. The alphas green eyes were fully blown but still asking if _'this was ok'?_ His heart thrummed in excitement, his body going above normal temperatures. He bit his bottom lip before a bashful smile made it’s way onto his features, at the same time running his hands down Deans clothed chest, whisper asking, “Will you love me now Dean?”

The alpha smiled and leaned down to capture his lips in a deep sweet kiss, sucking and tonguing at his bottom lip. A move that made him grind himself up into Deans crotch, tearing a gasp out of both of them when their groins met.

He closed his eyes sighing and moaning lightly as heat spread throughout his being, humming when sparks and tingles erupted from the sweet tonguing and nipping his alpha delivered from his jawline to his neck, before sucking his left earlobe into the warm mouth. The alpha’s heavy breathing joining his as the warm lips let go of his left lobe with a pop before the alpha murmured sweetly and huskily into his ear, “Oh I plan on loving you the rest of tonight and the rest of my life Cas”.

His body was finally swept in the tides of pleasure, toes curling, groin burning, heart racing,  letting out a breathy whine as he ran his fingers and palms down the alphas back. His eyes rolling to the back of his skull as Dean continued to kiss, tongue and worship the scars on his face.

_Oh Dean._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is basically the first part of the intimacy and about getting into the moment... of course not many words are shared between the two, however, in the next chapter there will be more sweet words shared and possibly the stories of the scars (I'll see how it goes) :D...plus more nudity ;)..
> 
> Comments and kudos please. I need to know how you feel about this chapter?


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel POV...
> 
> The chase will soon be on :)

**Castiel**

His touches were like feathery caresses. His kisses so soft, so loving, so tender. His words comforting. His heavy weight providing warmth and security.

And his OMEGA rejoiced. And HE rejoiced.

“Would you like to undress me sweetheart?”

He smiled shyly, more heat warming his cheeks, replying, “Yeah”.

He melted as his alpha laid a tender kiss on his nose and then the center of his temple before the alpha removed his heavy weight off him. He whined at the loss of warmth. His alphas strong palm cupped his marred cheek, staring at him with such fondness that could turn him to mush, “It’s ok sweetheart, I’ll keep you warm once I’m out of my clothes”.

His omega purred at being treated so tenderly. His eyes focused on the alpha who finally stood at the foot of the bed, waiting patiently for him with an encouraging smile. He knew that Dean wanted him to go at his own pace and make decisions that he was comfortable with. 

It was so sweet, made him bold and fall even harder.

He didn’t know where he got his sudden confidence from but he was thankful he did have it at this moment. He slowly situated himself on the edge of the bed, eyes meeting Deans clothed tummy. His eyes roamed all of Deans torso, up to the men’s neck, then to the flushed alphas cheeks, and finally his blues settling on full blown greens. 

The alpha said, “Take your time Cas. Do as you please love”.

Those words sparked something in him. He bit his bottom lip, placing both palms on Deans torso. He closed his eyes, running his palms up, feeling all the plains and ridges underneath the material. He opened his eyes when his palms finally met the nubs of the alphas nipples, experimentally thumbing in circles, surprised when the alpha moaned lightly. 

His eyes drifting up the now heaving chest of the alphas, up to the alphas gulping Adams apple to land on the alphas full bottom lip that was currently being gnawed on. His omega feeling satisfied seeing the effect it had on his alpha. Meanwhile, Castiel human self was enamored and captivated by how the alpha was slowly coming apart under his touches.

 _HIS TOUCHES_.

His hands continued it’s path down the bulging biceps, down the forearms before lightly running his fingers along Deans. Their fingers toyed and with each others, threading on and off before his hands moved to toy with the hem of Deans shirt. He felt a little nervous, glancing up at Dean, quietly asking, “May I?”

“Of course sweetheart”, Dean replied with a husky voice and an encouraging smile. 

He managed to remove his alphas flannel and t- shirt with the aid of Dean. He licked his lips, breath coming out in puffs as his eyes took in his alphas perfect form. He swallowed, “You’re perfect”.

“And so are you baby”, Dean replied.

He flushed at that statement, feeling giddy. He unconsciously toyed with Deans belt buckle. He murmured, “Can you take these off?” It came out sounding like a question.

He gasped when his alphas fingers graced his marred cheek, “Of course baby”. He giggled when Deans fingers smoothed down a funny spot on his neck which in turn made the alpha let out a chesty chuckle.

He held his breath when his alpha took a few steps back, slowly undoing his belt, fly and then removing his jeans along with his shoes. His eyes fixated on the massive bulge shaped out of the blue tight briefs, before his eyes took in the muscular thighs of his alpha. His omega was even more excited, he also began salivating, his groin began to burn before he felt something warm and wet slip out of his most private region. 

He moaned lightly as the alpha took a deep inhale, growling at the strong scent of his juices, “My God Cas, you smell amazing”.

Those words made him so happy, so alive…..so wanted.

He was wanting more though, “Dean take off your briefs”. His voice a little drained, his mind going a little foggy at the scent of his alphas strong pheromones. 

The alpha nodded, and slowly pulled his briefs down. He moaned even louder, his moist intimate parts thrumming with excitement and want. He took in the alphas massive 9 inch member, deeming it the most beautiful part of his alphas anatomy. 

That would be a secret only for Dean and he.

His eyes locked on the alphas now predatory ones, and instead of making him scared, it exhilarated him to a height he has never experienced, coaxing his omega who was now trying to make its way onto the surface. The feeling of the run trying to engulf him. 

He tried to shove down the omegas urges but he was failing miserably. Never has his omega wanted to burst out so desperately before. He could hear deep panting joining his. His attention drawn back to the alpha before him whose green irises were now surrounded by a thin red ring. 

The alpha was also feeling the need to chase. The alpha wolf feeling the exact as its omega. 

And his heart sang. He felt this was real. He felt this was right. He felt this was his destiny. 

That feeling of fear and doubt not crossing his mind. Not once.

For once in his life, he wasn’t afraid.

For once in his life, he felt the need to challenge and to test.

He got to his feet, feeling his wolf stirring under his skin. He smiled coyly, panting out, “Catch me if you can alpha and when you do….make me yours”. 

That’s when he closed his eyes, letting his wolf take over. 

And then his white wolf was running out the house, out into the woods, the soft crunch of leaves under his paws, the wind ruffling his hair. His wolf and he both feeling excited and thrilled to hear heavy paws hitting the ground and panting of a massive alpha wolf chasing them.

A loud alpha howl finally echoing through every part of the woods.

And he ran. Ran because this was the way of the wolf. 

This was the way of an omega who was ready to give himself over fully to his alpha.

This was a mating ritual. A mating call. 

A pre mating chase of a willing omega and a perfect alpha.

Ready to be one in heart, mind and soul.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And tell me how you feel about this chapter and don't forget to leave kudos ♡
> 
> I am not jumping too hastily into the smut due to Castiels insecurities...And particularly when Dean is providing Castiel the opportunity to call the shots in their lives. ♡...It's sweet :)
> 
> More in the next chapter ;)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Castiel finally become Deans mate?

**Dean**

His omega wanted the chase, his alpha was more than happy  to oblige.

He watched the beautiful white wolf run through the Winchester pack forests with pure serenity.

He knew that the chase was all about the omega and the longer the chase, the more fun it became. Henceforth, when his omega would slow down, he would slow down too. When his omega would trot, he would trot too. When his omega would roll around in a puddle of leaves, he would lay flat on his belly with his paws up front, watching fondly while wagging his tail. And when his omega would yip his way around him, he would lay still but his eyes would follow. 

And when the white wolf felt it was time to run again, his black wolf would keep to his omegas pace a few meters behind.

He watched as the white wolf stumbled upon a massive clearing with many large dens around. The frown evident on the omega, glancing at Dean, telepathically speaking, _“What is this place?”_

He smiled warmly, _“Some wolves come here to birth if they so choose”._

 _“Some wolves give birth outside?”_ The omega asked shocked. _“I thought there are pack midwives that assist them inside their own homes?”_

The alpha wolf made sure not to move too close to the omega, sitting his furry butt down at least a meter apart, smiling, _“Some wolves love to be one with nature and give birth in her presence. Midwives can also accompany these wolves”._ He added a little extra information about a certain pup he knew Castiel always adored, _“You know little Beau was born in one of these dens”._

He watched his omega radiate a fond happy look, _“Is that why he loves nature so much?”_

 _“One of the main reasons I suppose”_ , Dean answered.

The omega approached the black wolf, nudging its nose under his ear before blues met his greens, _“I wouldn’t mind birthing my pups here someday”._

His alpha thrummed with pride _, “I wouldn’t mind being by your side when you deliver our pups here someday”_. His black wolf smirked, _“Wouldn’t want any little critters trying to kidnap my babies”._

 _“Already an over protective daddy I see”,_ the omega added teasingly. He licked under his snout, _“I love that”._

With that the omega wolf trotted away, standing atop a fallen log, a teasing glint aimed at him, _“Well alpha come and get me”._ With that the white wolf jumped into the shadows.

His loins were starting to burn in anticipation. Somehow he knew this was the final chase. And so he followed.

**

He chased his omega to an all too familiar clearing. The boulders still standing proud, the streams still flowing gracefully. This is where he got to understand his mate a little better, where his mate decided to surrender himself into the safety of Dean and his pack.

He trotted over to a spot where the moonlight shone like a spotlight. His hair was probably midnight blue under it’s glow.  He wondered how gorgeous Cas wolf would look under the moonlight. Nevertheless, he would love his omega no matter what.

Speaking of his omega. He furrowed his brows, glancing around. _Where is Castiel?_

His heart was starting to palpitate hard. His mate was just ahead of him a while ago. He did a 360 in the same spot, not hearing nor seeing a single sign of his mate. But there was something that caught his nose. _Honey and Apple Pie._

_His mate was here._

His alpha chuckled within. _His mate was hiding._

He pretended to stare up at the moon, when his ear twitched lightly, catching the breaking of twigs and before he knew it his wolf was being pounced on by another heavy wolf. He knew it was Cas as the scent of the omega completely surrounded him.

He let the omega maneuver him onto his back, the great white wolf standing proud and hugh above him. The wolf was beautiful, almost greyish in color under the moonlight. The wolf’s fully blown blue irises boring into his. He whined when the smell of his omegas arousal filled his nostrils. 

He watched as the omega brought it’s snout down to his neck, nose poking and sniffing him in deeply. The tingles and electric sparks travelling through him from the omegas touch and dominance alone was overwhelming. Then the omega began rubbing his head and nose all over the fur on his neck with a full on chesty rumble and purr. 

His excitement only built as the omega scent marked him for a whole minute before all stopped. He licked at his omegas scarred snout with affection making the white beauty closed it’s eyes in content. He kept on licking until he felt something warm and wet land on the bare skin of his inner hind leg. His pupils dilated even further when he saw it was clearless liquid. _The omegas slick._

He heard his omega whine in desperation and want. The omega was giving off heat waves and an enhanced Apple pie and honeyed smell. His alpha growled lightly, knowing what this was. It’s omega was ready to be taken willingly. It’s omega was finally in heat, smelling ripe and oh so sweet.

Then Castiels voice sounding wrecked and wanting, _“Dean I’m ready to be your mate. Make me your mate please”._

The alpha didn’t wait a second longer flipping Castiel onto his back. His sex was throbbing hard now and leaking at the tip. Despite his need to knot and claim, the care for his omega was still of top priority. His eyes burnt into Castiels, _“Are you sure my love?”_

_“Take me Dean. Bite me, Mark me, Fill me with your pups for this is what I want”._

The great alpha raised his head and howled out a powerful roar. He watched his omega maneuver himself to his front, displaying his leaking omega sex. His alpha wolf gave an experimental lick of his tongue, the taste Apple pie invaded his taste buds, driving him a little stir crazy. 

 _“Dean please”,_ Castiel whined shoving his hind out. _“I need you”._

He couldn't hold back anymore. He mounted Cas, slowly penetrating his omega, slipping in nice and smooth due to all the delicious slick. Both great wolves moaned and panted hard. Soon the omega was begging, “ _Dean_ ”.

And that was the last straw. The alpha began to take his omega right under the light of the moon and when they were finally both on the brink of explosion, the great black wolf bit into the special spot on the scarred neck chosen for the mating bite.

For the first time, the howl of a great white omega wolf echoed through the Winchester pack territory signifying his union to his mate for all eternity to come.

Trust and Love prevail.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feed me with your comments and kudos as it inspires me to keep writing and tells me about your views ♡


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John POV....Anna is still a delusional omega
> 
> Castiel has a destiny to fulfill....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And apologies for the late one guys! ♡♡♡

**John**

“What happened to the Milton Pack, Michael?”

The Novak pack alpha aimed cold and cruel eyes at him and Bobby.  The tension was palpable in the air tonight as they stood behind the bars of Anna and Michael’s cell compartment demanding to get quick and swift answers from the pair. So far, both father and daughter were incorporative.

Michael spat out, “I ended every last wolf in the Milton pack after Balthazar’s capture. I made sure they all died choking on their own blood while in pain and agony”.

The malice in Michael’s eyes while spewing out those hate filled words was quite disturbing. And his stomach churned lightly as he contemplated the thought of the Milton pack being no more. _The pups, the omega’s, the beta’s, the very loyal and brave alphas; all of them could be really dead._ Nevertheless, he didn’t let that piece of information deter him, he scrutinized the alpha before him, “You’re lying”.

“My father would never lie!” Anna blurted with hateful eyes. “My father obliterated all those white wolves!”

“And how do you know?” Bobby added with an unamused glare.

The red head folded her arms along her chest, holding Bobby’s gaze, “because my father never keeps anything from me! All of those wolves deserved to die the most excruciating of deaths”. She added with a nasty smirk.

He saw his friends face morph into one of complete and utter disgust. The alpha in the trucker cap sneered, “Oh yeah? And did your father tell you about how your brother Castiel descended from that white pack?” He could tell his old friend was at the end of his tether, fidgeting on the balls of his feet. “What justifies your father’s actions, hmm?!”

Anna’s face turned to one of utter contempt and rage, her whole face turning red with irritation and anger. She sniped out, “First of all, Castiel is not my brother! Father told my about how Castiel's mother had cheated on him, whoring herself out to the Milton pack alpha and that’s how she got pregnant to that abomination! Secondly, the Milton pack deserves to be obliterated for the disgrace and shame Katie had bestowed upon my father and our pack as a whole!”

He and Bobby stood there stunned at the way the omega had spoken with so much condemnation and venom laced in her tone. Despite his own anger wanting to erupt, he knew he had to keep his calm. He took deep soothing breaths and spared a glance at Bobby who was clenching his fists and gritting his teeth at the same time.  His old friend blurting, “You are just as black hearted as your dad. And here’s to hoping you could actually change”.

She shrieked so loud, his ears rang. Her eyes were fuming with rage, “I will have your guts ripped out and burned old man! We will have our revenge when Dean finally realizes how useless Castiel is and dumps him for me!”

He couldn’t help but scoff, irritation and a sense of protectiveness for his son and his future mate filling him up, “My son loves Castiel, he is patient and will wait for when his beloved is ready to seal the mating bond. He has no place in his heart for a sour puss like you Anna!”

“We’ll see”, came Michaels daunting voice, followed by a cruel chuckle. “Alpha’s never choose such weak mates like Castiel. Dean will just use him like a fucktoy and when he is ready then he will kick that ugly omega out of his life and eventually come after my daughter which I had seen he was quite fond of before that hideous creature crossed his path”.

He grit his teeth, “I raised my son better than that Michael. I raised him to love the heart and not the physical looks. I taught him to always remain true and loyal to his mate for he is the most important person apart from their children, in his life. My son has had his fair share of young alpha promiscuity, however, I am certain that he is going to stay faithful and worship the ground Castiel walks on”.

“Oh please! He is probably so disgusted with that omega that he can’t even complete a mating ritual. He is probably waiting for things to mellow down then dump that scarred faced creature. I mean what kind of alpha would want to wake up to that despicable face every morning? What alpha would want to have pups with that thing?” Anna remarked with a cruel laugh that was joined by her father’s mocking one.

But just as he wanted to defend Castiel, a beautiful howl resonated from what he presumed was deep in the woods. The howl silenced all, including Anna and Michael, as it echoed through the holding cells, to the pack encampment and out into nearby territories. His heart swelled tenfold when he heard a second more powerful howl that belonged to an alpha he loved and knew. _His son Dean._ He glanced at Bobby who mirrored his wide smile and tear filled eyes. His old friend knew what this was too.

He aimed a stunned and fearful looking Anna and Michael with a smirk, “Looks like my son has finally chosen a mate he wants to spend the rest of his life with”.

Bobby jumped in, “And that is the howl of an omega white wolf who has finally become one with his mate. Castiel has a truly beautiful headstrong howl and will make a great mate for my nephew”.

Anna in all her current state of panic blurted, “Your pack won’t like Castiel!”

He just smiled, seeing the fight slowly leave Anna and Michael’s faces. He couldn’t help but add, “No the pack don’t like Castiel”. He almost saw Anna’s smile split open, but before that he continued, “The Winchester Pack love Castiel with all their hearts”.

Bobby snorted at Anna and Michaels bugged eyed looks. Bobby then addressed him, “Looks like celebrations for your boy and his mate are in order John?”

He smiled at his good friend, wrapping an arm around Bobby’s shoulder, “Yup”. He added in an afterthought not caring if Anna and Michael heard, “So old friend, think more grand-pups are on the way?”

Bobby chuckled, “Let’s hope so”.

Both ignoring the shouting of an angry Anna to Michael.

_Good luck with that._

* * *

**Castiel (A few hours later)**

Since Dean mated him, their time after the first time was spent alternating between resting and sex. _Resting and sex._ And he enjoyed every moment of his union with his alpha.

His alpha was the sweetest, gentlest, and caring of all. He felt so complete, he felt so whole. He couldn’t help but let his mind drift off to his belly, a weird craving of pups starting to develop. He would store that away for now in favor of snuggling into his alpha who was lying next to him on the boulder.

They had taken a break from all their copulating to bask in their happiness and joy. His alpha buried his nose into his neck, licking at the still healing mating bite. His heart fluttered when his alpha whined lightly, _“Does it still hurt love?”_

He appreciates the caring side of Dean so much, shuffling closer to his alpha, unable to get enough of his mates warmth. He shivered as his mate affectionately continued to tend to his wound, _“No it doesn’t hurt as much now. Just a dull ache but I’m sure it’ll disappear soon. Please don’t fret my love”._

 _“Ok baby. I think we should be-“_ , Dean paused, ears perking up. His heart started palpitating hard when Dean abruptly jumped up, his alpha situating himself before him, hackles raised and ready to pounce towards the trees.

His white wolf stood wearily _on the boulder_ beside Dean glancing at the darkness before them. And when he squinted his eyes, that’s when he saw what his alpha was growling at. There in the dark were around 20 neon crystal blue pairs of eyes looking back at them from all directions before him and Dean. By their scents alone, he knew what they were. _Foreign Wolves._ He stood by Dean, all his fear leaving him as the need to protect his alpha mate overcame him. He bared his teeth in warning at the pairs of eyes, hearing his alpha bark, _“Reveal yourselves?! I command you as future pack alpha of this territory”._

After a whole minute of nothing, he got irritated, bellowing, _“Show yourselves now?!”_

And that’s when the crunching of leaves and twigs were heard. He knew the wolves were approaching slowly and he was thankful they were standing high on a boulder, at least both having a height advantage. He heard Dean murmur, “ _Stay behind me love”._

He shook his wolf head _, “No Dean. I will stand beside you. We are mates and we will take care of each other”._

They smiled encouragingly at one another before glancing up front, just in time to see the emerging of 20 massive white wolves with beautiful cerulean blue eyes. This all seemed so surreal, both he and Dean sucking in a gasp as their eyes roamed. And the most curious thing was that the wolves were all looking at them without any viciousness or malice….No, all eyes were focused on him radiating hope.

He found himself asking, _“Tell me who you are?”_

A beautiful omega up center, took a step forward, her voice soft yet spoke of a mature age, _“We are the white wolves of the Milton Pack. We have come out of hiding to seek out the white wolf”._ She smiled, _“As is prophesied, the white omega wolf who sends out a mating howl inside Winchester Pack territory will find a way forward for our pack”._

His heart squeezed as he saw many pups the size of Beau sleeping snug on the broad backs of the massive white wolves. _Their parents backs._ He asked his alpha, _“Dean this is my father’s pack….My pack”_. He swallowed with the heaviness in his chest _, “What do we do?”_

_“We take them to Balthazar honey. They need their alpha. They need to feel safe once again”._

He could feel tears burning in his eyes, he added, _“I will help you. Follow me and my mate and we will take you to an alpha that would love to lead you”_. He didn’t want to reveal the alpha just yet.

The aged omega who spoke for the white wolves asked, “ _What is your name young one?”_

He smiled, _“Castiel. My name is Castiel Milton-Winchester”._

And recognition and awe finally graced the white wolves’ faces.

The world worked in mysterious ways and this was a small part of his destiny. A destiny he was going to fulfil.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feed me with your comments and kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing ♡♡


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Milton Pack meets their alpha...

**Balthazar**

He was resting on his bed, mind contemplating the happenings of today and how lucky he was to have a second chance with his son, when all of a sudden the beautiful howl of an omega wolf tore through the air. Instincts and familiarity allowed him to recognize who the howl belonged to.

 _Castiel_.

The second powerful howl that followed his son’s confirmed the union of an alpha and an omega. The union of Castiel and Dean.

His heart squeezed and tears clouded his eyes as he thought of how fortunate he was to get the chance to hear of his son’s mating howl. Of how his son has finally chosen a mate worthy of him. He was a proud and ecstatic father at this moment. He knew Dean would be a zillion times more the alpha he was.

He found that he was too pumped with happiness that he could not drift into sleep. He wanted to be there for his son when he returned back to the encampment, so he got up, putting on a pair of jeans and flannel, heading out towards the Winchester Pack alpha’s home.

And when he arrived, he wasn’t surprised to find Mary, John, Bobby, Ellen, Sam and Gabe all talking animatedly in the living room while sipping on a few beers and wine. The pack alpha was the first to spot him, beaming, “I trust you heard?”

He could only return a hearty smile, “Yes I did”.

“Come join us. Let’s wait for our sons' to return home”, the alpha said looking a hundred times younger.

He couldn’t describe the joy he felt when he joined his new family.

_His and Castiel’s family._

_**_

**A few hours later…**

They were still in the celebratory mood, a little buzzed and in the middle of discussing possible menus for kids and adults during Dean and Cas’s congratulatory party when the Epsilon Lee came charging in with wide eyes, “Alpha John! Alpha Balthazar! You need to come see this!”

He and John glanced at one another holding suspicion and curiosity before the entire family followed the fast paced Epsilon who spoke behind his back, “Dean and Cas have returned!”

_Oh perfect! He gets to see his son and congratulate him and his mate._

But that plan was thawed the moment he stepped out of the Winchester home. He like John was frozen on the porch as their eyes scanned the unbelievable sight before them. He had to blink his eyes repeatedly followed by rubbing at them before attempting to look once more.

His heart practically racing as his eyes roamed. There dead center and upfront stood his son and Dean’s great wolves and behind them standing tall and strong were twenty white furred, hopeful looking blue eyed wolves with white pups perched on their backs who were staring at them in curiosity.  

He found his feet carrying him forward, his words shaky as he muttered, “It cannot be”. He came to stop before his son and Dean, their eyes only spoke of sadness tinged with happiness. He asked almost quietly, “Son w-what-?...H-How-?.....um W-When-?” He was at a loss for words.

His son shifted before him, a robe being handed by a smiling Mary to Castiel. His son’s blue eyes bore into his, eyes holding all kinds of emotions, “They heard my mating howl and found us. They have been hiding all this while for fear of being discovered and killed by the Novak pack. They are here to find an alpha to lead them once more”. His son smiled at him.

This is what he always dreamed of. This was what he had always hoped for.  It was like all the pieces fell into place quite fast as if fate was at play. He nodded at his son and stepped past him, nose up in the air as he sniffed, his dysfunctional nose catching a faint whiff of familiar scents he had once known. And there was one that stood out, _Blue Berries_. And his heart ached as he came to stand before a wolf whose eyes he would always remember, whose scent he could never forget, whose laughter he remembered from the time they were pups. And her eyes shown with tears mirroring his as he uttered heavily, “Hannah?”

A tear finally slid out of Hannah’s eyes, rolling down her snout as she nodded in affirmation.

He found he couldn’t contain himself, throwing himself at the white wolf, arms wrapped around her white furry neck, digging his nose into her fur to sniff out the scent of _blue berries_. He chuckled when he felt her chest rumbled heavily in happiness.

He pulled back and held an arm out towards his son’s direction, “Son come here, I’d like you to meet someone very dear to my heart”.

Dean licked affectionately on Castiel's jaw before the great black wolf lightly nudged his mate forward. He watched his son giggle at his mate before making his way towards him with a slightly hesitant smile.

He reassured, “It’s alright son”.

His son plastered himself warmly into his side, eyeing the white wolf curiously. He addressed Hannah first, “Sister this is your nephew Castiel. Katie and my one and only son”.

The white wolf radiated happiness, wolf eyes shining bright as she took Castiel in. He knew that if she were in her human form then she would be squeezing the life out of his son while greeting him in her soft fruity voice.

He then addressed an awed Castiel, “Son this is your aunt Hannah. She is my one and only baby sister. She also has the gift of foresight so I am assuming she already knew a possible meeting like this could happen”. He watched his son hug Hannah like he did, murmuring, “It’s so good to meet you Aunty Hannah”. Once again he could hear her rumble in her chest.

When they separated, he watched his sister’s wolf give a big sniff towards Castiel, her eyes widening before her cerulean blues shot to meet Dean’s. He knew she was relaying something to the great black wolf whose eyes lit up in excitement. _Something was up_.

The great black wolf came trotting towards his mate happily. He watched Castiel ruffle his mate’s fur while the black wolf nuzzled into Castiel’s belly, sniffing, rubbing his giant black head gently against the flat surface and purring affectionately into his son’s tummy.

And deep inside, he knew alpha’s only acted this way for one reason.

_Pups._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight time jump...don't worry you will get to find out what happened to the Milton pack later..
> 
> So another chapter...the part where Beau starts getting attached is very important in this fic....and forgive me for my mistakes as I typed this chapter out on my phone :D
> 
> I also didn't want to spend too much time on Michael and Anna hence the short Dean POV..

**One Week Later**

  
**Dean**

  
Amongst the happy news of pups on the way, there was still a few things to be taken care of. His mate had insisted that they be present for Michael and Anna's hearing and sentencing before the high wolf council.

And so they were. However,  they weren’t alone. John, Mary, Balthazar, Sam, Gabe, Bobby were all present, ready to provide support for his mate and he.

And for that he was truly grateful.

The High wolf Naomi was the presiding judge over the hearing and the moment she had heard of all the cruelties and presented all the evidences of abuse, she acted swiftly.

She sentenced Michael to life in their maximum security wolf prisons and Anna was dished out 2 years in the pack prisons with one year community service.

He held his pregnant mate close as the sentencing was dished out. All in all, they were happy, mainly due to the fact that Michael was thrown behind bars for life.

Now they could properly move forward.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

  
**Castiel**

  
He smiled when the pack doctor Pamela Barnes ran the wand above his tummy. So cold and kinda ticklish.

His mate was a warm presence beside him for support, both glanced up at the monitor in curiosity and anticipation.

It was the second month and since wolves only carried pups for four months due to their unique biology ,  the second month the pups would have formed most of the important organs and body parts that would be able to tell them the sex of their pups and how many they were going to have.

So here they were, super excited.

Pamela beamed, “Oh there we go!” She kept the wand pressed into a particular spot just below his belly button. She asked, “Would you both like to know how many pups you're having and their sexes?” She added, “We won’t be able to tell if they're little alphas, betas or omegas until they are born though”.

The excitement bubbled within him as he glanced up at his mate who returned him a soft smile and a nod. He then met the Doctors eyes, “Please tell us".

“Well congratulations! You’re going to be parents to four beautiful boys!” She ticked her head to the side, “And I'm only guessing that due to the friskiness of two pups that they would most probably be alphas and the two pups who seem to be cuddly would probably be omegas". She shrugged, “But like I said we'll only be certain after birth".

His heart thrummed with joy and happiness, murmuring, “Is this real?” He still couldn’t believe that this was his life now. He was going to be a papa to four beautiful boys.

Dean kissed him softly on the lips, “It’s real baby. We are going to have our four sons arriving in another two months time".

He couldn’t describe the ecstatic feeling brewing within him. He stared at the screen with tear filled eyes seeing the dark shapes of his sons'. His heart fluttered as he said, “I can’t wait for their arrival".

Dean ran a palm soothingly on his tummy, murmuring, “I can’t wait for our sons to be here too Cas".

Oh how everything just blossomed.

  
**

  
Little Beau kept on checking up on him ever since discovering his pregnancy, two months back.

The little one would be by his side, helping him do things, fetching him assorted berries Beau managed to pluck out of gardens, and even gone so far as to snuggle into his belly for nap time with him.

It was truly sweet. Dean and he didn’t have the stomach to stop him.

In a way Beau seemed to settle his unborn pups down with his snuggles and cuddles. It was helpful particularly when the pups were in the mood for playtime in his belly. And the only other person who could calm his very energetic pups down was their daddy Dean and his soothing lullabies.

So yeah Beau definitely has formed some sort of a bond with his babies, that’s for sure. Which got him to thinking a lot. _What did that mean? It could mean something right?_

  
He had a picnic cloth spread under the alpha tree and was resting under it. There was a picnic basket filled with delicious ham and cheese sandwiches and a few juice boxes.

A few meters ahead his alpha was trying to teach little Harlow how to throw a fishing line and got him wondering how one day his mate would be showing his boys how to fish.

A day he looked forward to.

  
Then little Beau came trotting over on his tiny feet, looking all smug and happy with the stem of a little purple flower clenched between his little teeth. The little one came up to him and dropped the flower onto his belly before sitting down on his little furry butt, tongue lolling out in delight.

He chuckled, taking the flower and breathing the sweet scent in. He hummed and smiled, “Thank you Beau. Its looks real pretty and smells so good”. He tickled under the pups jaw earning a purr from the pup before the little one went off on another one of his adventures.

He smiled as his alpha approached with a frisky Harlow in arms. His alpha sat down beside him, allowing Harlow to clamber out of his arms, heading straight towards the picnic basket, lifting the lid up to dig in for a sandwich.

His mate leaned down and placed his mouth along his large tummy, murmuring, “Are you boys being good for papa?”

He giggled, loving whenever his alpha always talked to their pups that way. He jerked lightly when there was a particularly hard kick right where Dean’s mouth was. His alpha felt it too, rubbing his palm soothingly over the spot, “Shh it’s ok sonny boy”. He laid a soft peck on the bump before glancing up at him with soft concerned and love filled green eyes, “Are you ok honey?”

He threaded his fingers through his alphas sandy blonde hair, massaging the scalp, “Yeah sweetheart. I'm ok".

Just then little Beau came jumping out of the bushes and this time what he had in his mouth made them both snort.

Little Beau had a little wiggling baby kitten clutched lightly between his canines. He trotted with his head held high, slowly lowering the furry creature onto his belly, sitting down on his tush, once again with his tongue lolling out.

The baby kitten was probably only a few weeks old, crawling around on his tummy curiously. After studying the grey and white fluff ball, he realized that the kitten looked familiar.

He raised an amused brow at Beau, “Is this one of the kittens from uncle Gabe’s home?” The furry kitten belonged to Gabe's grey cat's litter that was born a few weeks ago.

Beau rolled onto his back, legs and belly up in the air, trying to look adorable making Dean and he shake their heads fondly. He said, “You know we don’t take something that doesn’t belong to us without asking, right Beau?”

The little pup just wagged his tail in response, before slowly turning back onto his tummy crawling on his belly towards him, before he rested his little head on the side of his giant tummy. He took that as an apology from Beau, one hand picking up the kitten while the other ruffled through Beaus fur. He watched as little Beau closed his eyes and fell asleep snuggled into his protruding belly.

_Nap time then._

He spared a glance at his amused mate. His mate chuckled, “Looks like little Beau was trying to make our pups happy with gifts".

“Yup”, He smiled fondly, thinking of the other pile of little toys, books, clothes back at home that Beau had given him. “They are damn happy whenever he does bring them gifts".

Dean tilted his head to the side, “You know it's very rare for an omega pup to be so enamored by another omega's pregnancy belly unless they are grandparents awaiting their grandkids. Its normally the alphas that are clingy".

He bit his bottom lip, heart melting for the sweet pup who was now snoring lightly onto his tummy. He smiled, “Maybe there's something special at work here?”

He watched his mate smile, “Maybe there is".

TBC 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feed me your comments and kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing ♡♡♡


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is purely Beau POV...
> 
> The pups arrive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iceman12 I hope you like this chapter :)

**2 Months Later…**

**Beau**

Why was uncle Dean taking his Cassie Poo into the forests so early in the morning? And why was Pawpaw John, Nina Mary, Uncle Sammy, Aunty Ellen, Uncle Bobby and Dr. Pam all following behind?

_Maybe you should stop sniffing the flowers in your mama’s garden and go see what’s up?_

He smiled happily to himself. Yeah and maybe he gets to make his puppy happy too! And his puppy makes him happy too!  Maybe he’s playing too much in Cassie Poo’s tummy, so now poor Cassie Poo can’t sleep?

Uh-oh!

He quietly followed them, hiding in the bushes and behind trees. The sun was almost coming out, little orange in the big blue sky when everyone stopped walking. His eyes wide as he looked around seeing plenty little caves. Or he think it’s called Wolf’s Den.

They look very familiar.

There were very thick trees here and the birds were starting to sing real pretty songs. He was so into the beautiful sounds when Cassie Poo’s big white wolf let out a big whine. _Oh Cassie Poo’s wolf looks real pretty._

But then something was not right. Why was Cassie Poo looking like he was in pain? Why was uncle Dean’s big black wolf trying to support Cassie poo into the den? What was happening? Was his puppy making too much trouble? Oh he should talk to his puppy, so his puppy will hear him and listen?

Yes good plan!

He jumped out from behind his hiding spot surprising everyone including Dean and Cassie Poo. He was worried for his best friend/ Uncle Cassie Poo. He stood beside pawpaw John, asking, _“Are you ok Cassie Poo? Is my puppy being too naughty?”_

Cassie Poo shared a small look with Dean before he looked back at him. A small smile making his way onto Cassie Poo’s kind wolf face, _“I’m ok Beau. Don’t you worry sweetheart”_. Cassie Poo hunched a little and let out another whine.

Nina Mary’s beautiful black wolf smiled at him, _“I need you to wait here with Pawpaw John, Uncle Sam and Uncle Bobby ok sweetheart?”_

He was confused as he watched Cassie Poo enter the Den with Uncle’s Deans wolf, followed by Aunty Ellen and Dr. Pam who weren’t in wolf forms, however he nodded, _“Ok Nina Mary. Please looks after Cassie Poo”._

Nina Mary nodded, _“We will sweetheart”._ Nina Mary then went into the Den.

……

**2 hours later…**

He was chewing on his favorite Berries that Uncle Sammy had found and brought him for breakfast. _Oh so good!_ He was starving! He was so full he had to lie on his back, staring up at the leaves of the big tree and the rays of sun that sipped through. His eyes lit up, oh he spotted a little nest perched on a big branch ! _Little Baby Birdies!_ He wishes to someday learn how to climb trees.

He was about to suggest Pawpaw John be the one to teach him how to climb when Pawpaw John, uncle Sammy and uncle Bobby’s wolves stood up. _Huh?_

He rolled onto his belly, finally spotting a very happy looking uncle Dean at the entrance to the den. Uncle Dean’s wolf telepathically communicated to all of them, “They are finally here! I’m officially a dad”.

Huh? Who’s they? What’s they doing here?

He watched his Pawpaw and uncles surround Dean saying words like _, “Congratulations! So proud of you both! Welcome to the club son! Can we see them?”_

He was still confused watching all the aunt’s and Dr. Pam come out of the den looking much joyed. Soon Pawpaw John was the first to follow uncle Dean and when he returned it was Uncle Sammy’s turn then when Uncle Sammy returned it was Uncle Bobby’s turn.

Where was Cassie Poo? Why hadn’t he come out yet?

Then Uncle Bobby came out with Uncle Dean. He ran as fast as his little wolf legs could carry him, right up to uncle Dean, pawing lightly at uncle Deans big paws whining and saying _, “Where’s Cassie Poo uncle Dean? Is my puppy giving Cassie Poo too much trouble in his tummy?”_

All the adult wolves chuckled lightly, including uncle Dean. Uncle Dean crouched down on his belly, green eyes meeting his, _“How about I let you come see for yourself Beau?”_

 _“Yeah!”_ Of course he wants to see for himself that Cassie Poo is ok.

And so he followed uncle Dean into the Den. It was his turn.

…..

As he followed behind uncle Dean; he observed his surroundings.

There were little lanterns lit everywhere that made the den glow orange. The earthly comforting smell of soil filled the air and there were soft brown and green leaves littering the ground. He felt this little den that could fit _four hugh wolves_ call out to him. It seemed so familiar, like he had been here before.

Maybe he could ask mom and dad when he returns back to the encampment.

He was distracted though when he ran into Uncles Deans hind legs immediately collapsing on his little tush. Why had they stopped? Then Cassie Poo’s calm apple pie and honey scent entered his nostrils. But that was not the only scent now.

Apart from uncle Dean and Cassie Poo’s scent, another four different scents spread through the air, mixing with theirs. The scents were very new and made him feel excited; Marigold, Apricot, Rosemary and Strawberries.

Mm Strawberries! His favorite!

Huh?

And when uncle Dean stepped to the side, introducing warmly, _“Beau I’d like you to meet my and Cas’ pups”._

His jaw dropped from where he still sat, eyes roaming all the tiny fluff balls who were all huddled into their white wolfed papa before his eyes met Cassie Poo’s smiling blues. He slowly smiled back at Cassie poo. Cassie poo gestured with his head, _“Come meet the boys Beau?”_

He excitedly scrambled towards Cassie Poo coming to a standstill beside them. He got down on his belly, tongue lolling out as he studied them. He glanced up at Cassie Poo, _“They have white fur with lots of black spots!”_ He then furrowed his brow at one who was just waking up and starting to wander slowly around, _“Except for that one looks like a black and white Jersey cow! He looks so cool!”_ He watched in fascination as the blind pup slowly crawled towards him and the scent of yummy strawberries filled his nostrils.

He giggled as the pup snuggled into his chest falling asleep with its pink paws and white furry belly up in the air.

His chest rumbled happily before he looked to a curious Dean’s wolf who was now settled warmly behind Cassie poo’s wolf, keeping them warm. He asked, _“What’re their names?”_

Dean’s wolf smiled kindly _, “The little one with the pink nose is our first born who is an omega and his name is Meadow. The little one with the little black nose is our second born who is an omega and his name is Liam. Our third born little one with the most black spots is an alpha and his name is Lucas”._

He looked down at the little one who was snuggled warmly into his chest, smiling _, “And what’s this little bubba’s name?”_

Cassie poo smiled at him and said with such warmness, _“His name is Jace and he's our youngest alpha”._

He lay his head gently and lightly on the little alpha, determined to keep him warm. He closed his eyes, _“Hello little Jace”._

 _My puppy_.

And just like that he slipped into a world of dreams filled with a field of sweet red strawberries.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feed me with your comments and kudos as it helps inspire me to write...
> 
> And yes Beau calls Mary 'Nina' instead of 'Nana'. Its adorable :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue is finally here...
> 
> Sabriel hot loving in this chapter
> 
> Castiel POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read end notes :)

**Epilogue**

**One year later…**

**Gabe**

He had just received good news from Dr. Pamela and he was waiting to share it with his husband who was yet to arrive back from a week long meeting with the Milton Pack. Dean, John and Bobby had gone there to negotiate terms of agreements with alpha Balthazar to allow the Shirley Pack (formally known as the Novak Pack) protection from outside enemies as their new pack alpha Chuck Shirley was quite young and had asked for guidance and security.

All the three packs lived in unity beside one another ever since Michael’s lock up. It was a step towards the right direction for sure.

Oh how life had just been amazing for everyone especially the pups. It was nearly spring time and many pups were close to being born. It was one of the most joyous times in any wolves' life and the saying usually went; _the more pups you have, the better._

And he couldn’t help but yearn for more pups even in his immobile state.

His ears picked up howling of alphas nearby and his heart jumped excitedly. _They were back!_

He could hear his front door opening and shutting. He smirked to himself; the time he had been waiting for has arrived.

And for the 100th time today, he was happy the kids were having a sleep over at their cousins because they definitely wouldn’t want to be hearing how crazy papa got with daddy tonight.  Particularly when their papa was high on some very sweet news that drove his naughty hormones crazy.

Plus they wouldn’t want to see the state of their papa at this moment. _Uh! Enough thinking of kids!_

He was currently butt naked on their bed, he had gone off his suppressants and was now hot and wanting. It’s amazing how quick his body responds just at the thought of his big, muscular, strong mate. Those arms, those thick muscular thighs, that huge-.

He was broken out of his horny daydream when his mate burst through the door and let out a big sounding gasp. His eyes bore challengingly into Sam’s obviously fully blown hungry hazel eyes, before his eyes roamed the beautiful sculptured clothed body of his mate. His eyes travelling down that flushed neck, to the now heavily heaving chest, to the flat of that well-toned torso and to the grand prize that was threatening to burst out of its confines judging by how huge the bulge was.

He closed his eyes, humming when he felt his slick pour out of him.  He began stroking himself while he fingered himself, white hot pleasure shooting up his spine and dominating his groin. The sound of an alpha growl and the shucking off of cloths caught his ears, making him capture his husband’s hooded gaze and now proud naked form that was moving towards their bed.

He moaned even louder when he saw his husbands cock standing _larger than life_ being stroked by the broad palm of his alpha’s hand. His alpha’s voice rough as he kneed the mattress, taking a huge sniff before he opened his eyes to reveal red rings around his eyes, “You smell so good Gabe”. The alphas brows furrowed, pausing his jerk session, “Wait why are you on heat?”

 And so comes the news he had been waiting for Sam to hear. He let out another sweet moan as his fingers brushed his prostate, “Oh Sammy! Because I can get pregnant without any complications now. The doc says my womb is strong enough to bear more pups”. He shook his head, body feeling so alive and juiced up, “I can’t wait Sammy!” He fucked his fingers in harder and deeper, “I’m in heat and I need you to fill me with your pups right the fuck now!”

All he could hear was an alpha growl before the bed bounced under Sammy’s heavy weight and suddenly he felt empty as his fingers were yanked out of him. But then his slight irritation turned to absolute bliss when Sam hiked up his lifeless legs and felt the mushroom tip of Sam’s cockhead press into his already loose moist hole. They both cried out as they finally became one after one week apart and after years of suppressing his heat because of pregnancy risks that could harm him.

All in all, it felt like pure heaven.

His back bowed, gripping firmly onto Sam’s broad shoulder blades as his alpha’s cockhead pressed firmly into his prostate on the first thrust in. He threw his head back, crying out, “Oh Sammy! More!”

He hummed into his alphas mouth as his lips were claimed in a possessive deep kiss before both started gasping into each other’s mouths when Sam pulled his entire 10 inch member out and thrust back in with a hard jolt that drove him up the bed.

And a primal pace was finally set. Their sweat covered bodies slid against one another’s as the alpha reclaimed his omega in the sweetest of ways. There was no slow passionate lovemaking this time, it was on the edge and filled with desperation.

Soon both their voices began to crack and become strangled due to their constant loud cries, moans and groans of pleasure that filled the whole empty house. The headboard denting the walls and the springs in the mattress creaked loudly due to the alpha’s ruthless pace. The smell of sex, heat and rut filling the air.

His toes curled from all the pleasure that filled his body, “Oh Sammy! Ah! Baby so close!” He cried out wantonly as his alpha bent him almost in half, sinking in deeper and nailing his prostate good and hard, that the sounds he made now were inhuman.

Sam’s guttural shouts becoming deeper as his pace began to quicken. His eyes open enough to see his alpha’s canines protruding out, eyes rolled to the back of the skull as his husband cried out, “Gabe! Uhgn! I’m going to come!” And just like that he felt his lover hold himself deep, knot locked in and letting out an animalistic howl as thick seed emptied deep within him.

And that alone was enough to drive him over the edge, his cock shot ropes after ropes of cum onto his and Sam’s belly as he gushed out more slick onto his hhusbands huetwitching cock that was still emptying inside him.

 They lay in a sweaty pile of cum and slick, kissing, nipping, licking and biting marks into each other as they waited for the alpha’s knot to deflate. He glanced into Sam’s searching gaze, “Is it true Gabe? Can we have more babies?”

He laid a soft kiss on his lover’s lips, “Yes Sam”. He winked, “And we have the whole freaken night to do so”.

His alpha chuckled, “So food, re-hydrate and continuous sex huh?”

He landed a slap on his husband’s very nice muscular ass cheek, “You bet lover! We’re making up for lost time.”

* * *

 

**The next day…**

**Castiel**

He was happy his husband/mate was back home. His children were thrilled too and were now all over their dad.

He and Dean spent a lot of time in their wolf forms, same as their kids who preferred four legged adventures. When the kids are in their wolf forms they tend to be very frisky, loved to play outdoors and pull at their fathers long black fur with their tiny puppy teeth and when in human form they liked to laze around, watch cartoons or listen to Uncle Gabe tell stories.

He smiled as Meadow and Liam practiced little wolf howls sounding so adorable.

In human form, Meadow was a carbon copy of him; the little one having blue eyes, same nose, same mouth, jet dark hair and freckles from Dean. Their second eldest Liam was the complete opposite, sandy blonde hair, green eyes, freckles, dad’s pout, and his nose. Their third eldest, Lucas also took most of his looks, jet dark hair, cerulean blues, Deans nose and his lips except for when in wolf form, having more black than white. And their youngest, Jace shared both he and Deans traits equally with one eye blue, one green, his nose, dad’s lips, his ears, sandy blonde hair and maybe a little tad excessive freckles dusting his nose and cheeks.

He sighs, Dean says that he has a feeling that Jace’s alpha wolf will be bigger than his own. Nevertheless, they loved all their children equally and fairly.

His brows furrowed when he spotted only three pups playing with their hugh wolf dad. His wolf eyes started to wonder, _where is Jace?_

But then the sweetest sight caught his eyes. There playing near the garden, rolling around playfully, nipping and squabbling with each other were Beau and Jace. The pups were excitedly yipping,  pouncing around and growling playfully at each other.

His heart swelled as he realized that Beau was trying to be gentler in his play due to the fact that Jace still had a little more growing to do. Beau has always been gentle when it came to the pups particularly with Jace from a tender age.

He studied the oblivious pups who were in their own bubble of fun surrounded by flowers, little plants, butterflies and loads of soft grass.

His mind couldn’t help but fly back to what Dean had told him last night whilst they watched Beau and Jace snuggling on the couch fast asleep.

_“You know what they are babe?”_

_“Yeah. Kind of all makes sense why Beau had been so clingy with me ever since I entered Winchester Pack”._

_“Pups can be amazing, sometimes sensing things that most adult wolves cannot pick up. In this case, even if Beau didn’t realize it, his omega found comfort in you and deep down that connection led him to his true mate”._

_“I think our son is a very lucky alpha to have someone as sweet as Beau as his true mate”._

_“I wouldn’t have it any other way”._

It was true. Dean and he wouldn’t have it any other way. What Jace and Beau have is a very special bond and in time will blossom into something so beautiful.

He looked forward to seeing this special bond grow.

He laughed when Meadow decided to jump onto his back, testing his tiny puppy teeth on his fur, soon joined by his other two precious kids and his chuckling husband whose big black wolf settled down beside his. Dean gave him a playful lick on the neck, “You ok baby?”

His eyes took in the surroundings he called home; the trees, the rocks, the little streams, the encampment, Beau and Jace now resting on their backs with their bellies and paws up in the air, his beautiful children and finally meeting the kind green eyes of his husband, “Everything is perfect Dean. Everything is perfect”.

He was no ghost.

_Never was, never is and never will._

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes my lovely readers, it saddens me to say that I have decided to end the fic on this chapter :(
> 
> It has certainly been a long ride and I have enjoyed writing this fic for you. I honestly couldn't have gotten this fic completed without your support and guidance throughout. So from the bottom of my heart thank you.
> 
> Even though it is getting me a little teary eyed to finally end the fic, there is still some good news. I will be writing a sequel soon and the sequel will be focused on the pups but mainly on the special bond between Beau and Jace. So I welcome you to read. There will still be a little Destiel and Sabriel too :)
> 
> Thank you once again for putting up with me. You are all amazing.
> 
> And finally, comments and kudos please....xoxo


End file.
